Meant to Happen
by Roses4TheDoctor
Summary: In the alternate universe, there is another Preacher, Elizabeth 'Eliza' Cooper. She is more than meets the eye but even she doesn't know it. Eliza joins the Doctor and Rose on their adventures, unknowingly set on the path of finding out who she really is.But is not long before she comes face to face with the Daleks and Cybermen and is hit with horrible loss that set her back. 10/OC
1. Rise of the Cybermen

**I've decided to try my hand on making an OC story so this is the product. This starts with Elizabeth Cooper in Rise of the Cybermen and will continue on. This is AU of course.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. So please review on what you think.**

Jake was sitting in the van, ready to jump out after Ricky. Elizabeth Cooper and Mrs. Moore are inside as well, the former biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked Jake. the man sighed as if he heard this a billion times.

"Yes, Eliza. It wouldn't be ideal but it is an option." Jake said.

"Now!" Mrs. Moore yelled pressing the brakes. Eliza lurched forward as Jake went out grabbing Mickey in the process. Eliza let go of the breath that she was holding.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jake said to Mickey pushing him inside the van. wasted no time speeding off.

"Ricky!" Eliza squealed throwing her arms around the man. She pushed him backward, not noticing this wasn't her boyfriend but Mickey. She kissed him for a long moment before sitting back. Jake was looking away but he looked slightly disturbed at the display of affection.

"Ricky, you were the one who told us- you don't contact your family 'cos it puts them in danger!" Jake started reprimanding his fellow Preacher.

" Yeah. Ricky said that." Eliza gave him a strange look. "Course I did, just testing."

"I saw them." Jake moved on from the subject. "I taped them! They went round Black Friars gathering up the homeless like a child catcher. They must've took like.."

"Four dozen." Eliza estimated thoughtfully. " The vans were hired out to a company called 'International Electromatics.' But Mrs. Moore did a protocol search…turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?" Mickey looked dumbfounded by all the information.

"I dunno, who?" he asked them. They stared at him disbelievingly.

They shouted together "Cybus Industries!"

"And now we've got evidence." Jake said gleefully.

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you." Eliza reported though she was frowning.

"Leaves me what?"

"The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted." Eliza grimaced glancing out the window not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

* * *

"Hey Eliza!" Jake called to the brunette. Eliza woke up from her nap and looked at him questioningly.

"We've got visitors." he nodded to the base with lights already on. Eliza nodded once and grabbed her gun from her bag. The four of them sneak down the side of the house guns at the ready.

"One…" Jake started.

"Two…." Mickey continued.

"Three.." Mrs. Moore added on.

"GO!" Eliza yelled bursting in on the scene to reveal the real Ricky.

"What the hell are you doing?" The real Rickey yelled to them leaving the trio excluding Mickey bewildered. Eliza slowly stepped forward.

"What are you doing there?" she asked her voice trembling. Ricky's expression softened at seeing his girlfriend but not by much.

"What am I doing here?" He stares down at Mickey. "What am I doing _there_?" he points a finger to Mickey. Eliza swivels around and turns her gun on Mickey prompting the others to do the same.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed at him. Mickey's eyes widened. In a matter of minutes, they managed to overpower Mickey and strip him of his clothes before tying him to a chair.

"I kissed him!" Eliza sounded disgusted. Ricky's eyes narrowed at this and held her to him. "The creep!" she added.

"He's clean. No bugs." Jake interjected. Ricky let go of Eliza letting her lean against the wall far away from Mickey.

"But this is off the scale." Ricky insisted. "He's flesh and blood-how did that happen?"

Eliza put in her two cents.

"Well it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning."

"Or maybe your father had a bike?" Mrs. Moore suggested to the younger woman throwing her a grin. Mickey squirmed uncomfortably under the glare of his counter part.

"Your name is Mickey not Ricky?"

"Mickey." Mickey nodded. "Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Cliffton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

"But that;s my dad. So..we're brothers?" Ricky frowned.

"Be fair. What else could it be?" Jake said. Ricky is still staring at Mickey with his brow furrowed.

"I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Love." Ricky said to his girlfriend. Eliza stepped forward hesitantly but stopped a few steps away from him.

"So….who are you lot?" Mickey asked. Ricky straightened up and started to circle the chair again.

"We-we are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see?" He gestures to their ears. "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down."

"From your kitchen." Eliza burst out laughing at this and she smirks.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Ricky asked raising his eyebrow. Mickey shook his head.

"No, it's a good kitchen."

"Look it's an upload from Gemini." Eliza interrupted holding up the laptop.

"Who is Gemini?" Mickey asked her.

"The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move." Mrs. Moore reported.

"And we're right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving." Ricky ordered. Eliza tossed Mickey his clothes and unties him.

Eliza and the others are preparing, and Jake tosses Mrs. Moore a gun. Eliza waits for hers but it doesn't come.

"Ricky?" she asked her boyfriend threateningly.

"I don't really-" Ricky tried but Eliza gave him a glare. "Think Jake is right by not giving you one." Ricky motions for Jake to hand her one which he does. Eliza smiles and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, before walking off.

* * *

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler. The Vitex millionaire." Eliza said to Mrs. Moore.

"Pete Tyler?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"Yeah. He's listed as one of the henchmen of Lumic's. A traitor to the state." Mrs. Moore said.

"But we've gotta get in there." Mickey said looking shocked. Eliza gave him a weird look wondering what the big deal was. A commotion starts with the Cybermen and Mickey starts, by jumping out.

"Mickey!" Eliza yelled running after him.

"Rose!" He yelled after a blonde. Eliza faltered seeing Ricky with the blonde but she continues.

"If things weren't bad enough- there's two Mickey's!" A man said standing next to the blonde.

"It's Ricky." Ricky said extending a hand to Eliza. Eliza takes it and stops in front of them.

"And Elizabeth Cooper. But right now there's more of them." The group realizes that they are surrounded by Cybermen.

"We're surrounded." The blonde murmurs drawing closer to the brunette in a tuxedo. He looked very handsome with hair that sticks up with a lanky build. The Blonde looked like the hair was dyed, and she looked to be average height with brown eyes. Peter Tyler was standing next to them.

"We surrender!" The man shouts. Eliza's eyes widen at this. "Hands up.." and surprisingly the group does so she does too. "There's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements." One Cyberman states.

"But we surrender." The man was confused.

"You are incompatible." The Cyberman said.

"But this is a surrender!" he said back.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman ignored him.

"But we surrender! Listen to me, we surrender!" The man was shouting, frantic and desperate.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman but you will perish under maximum deletion." The entire group looks terrified and Eliza feels her heart clenching with fear.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

**And done with this episode. So what do you think? Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Age of Steel

**Hello again! This is continuing on from last episode.**

**As per usual, I don't own Doctor Who. **

** AGE OF STEEL**

* * *

_AGE OF STEEL_

The man pointed a green light thing at the Cybermen, which gave out a golden light, rebounding off one Cybermen to another, leaving them disintegrated.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky asked.

"We'll have that instead-run!" The man said in reply before running off. appears with the blue van and honking.

"Everybody in!" she said. Eliza climbed in after the mysterious man's friend. Rose, Eliza remembered hearing from Mickey. She turned to face the alternate who was sitting next to Rose. Peter and the man were arguing before Peter consented and went inside the van.

"Finished chatting?" Mrs. Moore asked them. "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

"Except for that time near the Tower of London." Eliza reminded her and the older woman laughed remembering that time. "Ricky was taking forever!" Ricky turned to face them this time, indignant but glares at the light in the man's hand.

"What was that thing?" he inquired.

"Little bit of technology from my home."The man simply said. Eliza raised her eyebrow determined to find out where this was.

"Which would be?" she asked him.

"Oh just a place. Very far away from here." He answered mysteriously. Eliza was getting frustrated with the lack of clear answers. She opened her mouth to say something back but was interrupted by Mickey.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" The man slipped the green light into his pocket.

"It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." Ricky made a noise of annoyance.

"RIght. So, we don't have a weapon anymore." Eliza shrugged her shoulders at this.

"Still though. That man saved our lives with that thing."

"Besides, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things but they're good enough for men like him." Jake gave a look at Peter. Rose decided to join on the conversation this time.

"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?"Rose shouted at him.

"Oh you know," Eliza said casually like they were taking a stroll. "Just laid a trap that's wiped out the government. And left Lumic in charge."

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Peter interjected angrily. Eliza quieted down at this, thinking about it.

"Maybe your plan went wrong." Ricky retorted. "Still gives us the right to execute you though."

"Talk about executions, you'll make _me_ your enemy." The man said. "And take some really good advice-you don't wanna do that."

"And if I were to execute someone," Eliza waved her hand offhandedly. "I would have to be able to have a name for an enemy." She raised her eyebrows signaling that she wanted a name from him. The man shot her a look, half amusement, half annoyance.

"Doctor. That's D-O-C-T-O-R." he spelled it out. Eliza scoffed at this.

"Yes but Doctor who?"

"Oh just the Doctor." he answered her.

"Is that what everyone calls you?" Jake asked him. Rose smiled at this.

"It's what I call him." she said to him. Eliza sat up straight thinking about this.

"Doctor," she said slowly. "Doctor. Hmm I like it." She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"All the same." Ricky changed the subject to things more important than names. "We have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 2005." he said smug. Rose stares at Pete, shocked.

"Is that true?" she asked the man who shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell em Mrs. M." Ricky nodded to Mrs. Moore.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations….the lot."

Eliza added, "We get secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked the Preachers.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Pete said to them.

"Yeah well you would say that." Ricky looked unsure though. Eliza rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stubbornness. She had to live with that though since he was all she had left. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was young leaving her with only her sister. Lindsay had taken her to live in England but when Eliza turned twenty, she moved back to America with no note on how to contact her. Eliza had then met Ricky and joined him on his adventures since. She had no real home, keeping all her sentimental things in her bag that she took everywhere. It held her grandfather's watch, a photo of her family, and a necklace. She sighed tuning back to the conversation at hand.

* * *

"Yeah that's not exactly…." She heard her boyfriend say.

"Not exactly what?"

"I'm London's Most Wanted for…parking tickets." Ricky announced looking a bit sheepish. The Doctor and Rose are smiling at this.

"Great." Pete sighed.

"They were deliberate!" Ricky defended himself. "I was fighting the system! Park anywhere that's me,"

"Good policy." The Doctor said. "I do much the same. Right Rose?" Before she could answer Pete said something.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still-at least I've got the catering staff on my side." The Doctor and Rose looked at each other remembering their outfits. Eliza laughed at their faces.

* * *

The group gets out of the van, and they walk along the street where all people are marching toward the same direction. They watch them.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"It's the ear pods." The Doctor answered both their questions. "Lumic's taking control."

"Can't we just…I dunno, take them off?" Eliza asked reaching up toward a man's ears.

"Don't!" The Doctor stopped her and she looked at him questioningly. "Cause a brainstorm. Human Race-for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half suspectible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Why do you talk like-" Eliza faltered. "Oh no. Tell me you're not an-" The Doctor winked at her. She gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hey." Jake said. Him and Ricky are peering around the corner, crouched. "Come and see." Everyone joins to see and they see a row of Cybermen marching alongside the people under the control of the ear pods. And like the others, they were headed for the same point.

"Where are they all going?" Rose asked any of the Preachers.

"I don't know. "The Doctor answered for them. "Lumic must have a base of operation."

"Battersea." Pete said helpfully. "That's where he was building his prototypes."

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked him still watching the Cybermen. Eliza goes to make sure nobody has noticed them.

"He's dying." Eliza said quietly. Pete nodded at this, confirming before adding on.

"This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost." Rose turned to the Doctor.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head- those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Rose said to the Doctor.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth." The Doctor explained.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked them, bemused. Ricky came up to them.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city." Ricky pulled on Eliza's arm but she refused to move. She points down at the Cybermen who are approaching.

"Okay spilt up. Mrs. Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." He turns without waiting for Eliza to say something leaving her upset. Mickey chases after them and Mrs. Moore leads them to a side alley.

* * *

Jake ran back to where Eliza and the group are waiting.

"I ran past the river. You should've seen it-"

"Well I would've if you had taken me." Eliza glared at the boy who stared back not backing down.

"That wasn't my decision. Anyway the whole city's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Jake reported as Mickey ran down the street by himself. Dread fills her heart and she could still feel the faint glimmer of hope though she wanted desperately to push it away, knowing but still hoping.

"Here he is!" Jake smiled at him but noticed the look on his friend's face. "Wait..which one are you?" Eliza holds her breath for this one waiting for the answer.

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't…" Eliza burst into tears at hearing this. Jake looked upset.

"Are you Ricky? ARE YOU RICKY?" Jake shouted already knowing the answer. Eliza kept sobbing hiding her face behind her hands.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked softly feeling sorry for the woman.

"Yeah." Rose couldn't help but hug him knowing he was okay.

"He tried." Mickey said to the pair who were most affected. "He was running…" Jake turned away and Eliza did not hear a word he said knowing it didn't matter.

"There was too many."

"Shut it." Jake's face contorts with pain at the loss.

"There was nothing I could do." Jake turned around and faced him, angry.

"I said shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are." Eliza calmed herself down and faced Jake.

"Jake…" she said softly. "It's not his fault." Mickey remembered his message to Eliza.

"Er… he said that-" Mickey said before Eliza interrupted, her eyes glistening again.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it anymore." But Mickey felt that Eliza needed to know what he said so he continued anyway.

"He said that he loves you." Eliza made a noise of surprise before sobbing again. Jake gave him a glare again.

"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." Eliza shook her head, prompting Jake to hug her for few moments before letting go. She sighed and walked along with them.

* * *

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be 'converted'." The Doctor said. Eliza had long since gotten a steely look in her eyes.

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down." Eliza insisted.

"And how do we do that?" Mickey asked the Doctor. The Doctor replied,

"Oh, I'' think of something." he mysteriously said. Eliza looked indignant at hearing this.

"You're just making it up as we go along!" She complained figuring him out. The Doctor nodded, agreeing.

"Yup. But I do it brilliantly." Rose smirked, with Mickey nodding like he agreed.

Mrs. Moore is sitting on a bench with her laptop in her lap seeing a 3D model on the screen. Eliza, Rose, Mickey, Pete, and The Doctor wander over.

"Thats a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels… underneath the plant..big enough to walk through." Jake is still away from the rest of the group.

"We go under there and up into the control center?" The Doctor asked Mrs. Moore who was studying something.

"Hmm." she offered as a response.

"There's another way in." Pete piped up. "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…" Jake finally comes to join the discussion.

"We can't just go strolling up." Eliza rolled her eyes. "They'd kill us in a second."

"Or, we could..." Mrs. Moore dug through her bag searching for something. She takes out ear pods." Use this."

"Fake ear pods." she explained. "Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." Pete takes one from her hand.

"Then that's my job." he puts them on.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." The Doctor said sharply. Rose turned to Mrs. Moore.

"How many of those you got?"

"Just two sets." Mrs Moore pulled out another handing it to her.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie…I'm coming with you." she puts them on as well, getting up to stand next to Pete.

"Why do you care?" Pete asked her curiously. Rose took in a deep breath.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." The Doctor stares at her for a few moments thinking whether it was a good idea or not.

"No stopping you is there?"

"Nope." she grimaced.

"Jakey-boy…" The Doctor moves on to Jake taking up the hill for a better view of Battersea.

"Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there…." The Doctor guessed pointing a noise thing in the direction. It makes a noise. "There it is…on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" Jake smiled at this, thinking it no problem at all.

"Consider it done." Jake looks to Eliza offering her the choice of coming with him but she shakes her head no.

"Mrs. Moore… would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor suggested to the woman.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs. Moore smiles. Eliza steps up between them.

"I'm coming too." Eliza said to the Doctor who nodded in agreement.

"We attack on three sides-above-between-and below. We get to the control center, we stop the conversion machines."

"What about me?" Mickey pipes up from nowhere. Eliza is startled thinking about Ricky.

"Mickey! You can…um.." The Doctor looked to each of the groups thinking of where to place him or what he could do.

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog?" Eliza gives him a weird look, wondering what the hell prompted to make a metaphor of a tin dog. "No those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

"I don't need you, idiot." Jake said bitingly. Mickey can't take it anymore and snaps.

"I'm not an idiot! You got that?" Mickey shouted angrily. "I'm offering to help." he calmed down.

"Whatever." Jake scoffed walking off. Eliza runs after him.

"Jake!" he turns around. "I better see you soon alright?" Eliza warns before hugging him and going off back to the Doctor and Mrs. Moore.

* * *

The Doctor, Eliza and Mrs. Moore are slowly making their way down the tunnels when the Doctor started to question them.

"How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?" he asked Eliza who was shining a torch to anything that looked like it had moved

"Well…..I met Ricky one day doing something for the Preachers. I decided I wanted to join in." Eliza explained.

"Why?" The Doctor asked. Eliza sighed pushing her brown hair back from her face.

"Because there was nothing left. My parents were dead, my sister was gone…. Like my dad said 'We have to die of something'." Eliza smiled a bit. "So I joined. But 's is far more interesting. Mrs. M?"

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything." Mrs. Moore explained.

"What about Mr Moore?" The Doctor asked her.

"Well, he's not called 'Moore'. I got that from a book, 'Mrs Moore'. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family, or…?"

"Oh who needs family? I've got the whole world on my shoulders. Go on then. What's your real name?" Eliza hadn't heard this bit and listened in as well.

"Angela Price." The Doctor and Eliza share a smile. "Don't tell a soul."

"Not a word." Eliza promised grinning. Suddenly a Cyberman's hand twitches slightly but Eliza catches it.

"Doctor? Did that one just move?" she asked the man, fearfully getting closer to Mrs. Moore.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." The Doctor reassures her walking forward before another one turns so everyone could see. "They're waking up-Run!" he shouts running down the tunnels, with the women after him. Each one is turning prompting Eliza to run faster than she's ever run. They reach a ladder and start to climb up hurriedly.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" Mrs. Moore shouts at the Doctor who is using his light thing. "Open it! Open it!" she commands. The Doctor and goes up followed by Eliza then Mrs. Moore. They manage to close the trapdoor just as the Cybermen are nearing.

"Oh good team, Eliza and ." Mrs. Moore and Eliza share a grimace.

* * *

The Doctor, Eliza, and are quietly making their way down the tunnel when a Cyberman appears in front of them.

"You are not upgraded." It said pulls an item from her bag and steps forward.

"Yeah?" she asked defiantly. "Well, upgrade this." she throws the metal device at the Cyberman and it sticks to its chest. It lets out a spark and then the Cyberman slumps to the ground. The Doctor looks happy.

"What the hell was that thing?" Eliza asks approaching the body cautiously lest it stick out its arm and kill her.

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber suit." explains.

"You figured right." The Doctor comments. "Now, let's have a look…" he takes out his light thing and holds it near the chest of the Cyberman.

"Let me guess.. Sonic?" Eliza asks him. He smiled at her.

"Yup. It's a screwdriver. Now…know your enemy…and the logo on the front…Lumic's turned them into a brand." The Doctor said taking off the logo so they can see inside. Eliza looks a bit sick.

"Heart of steel. But look…" The Doctor pokes his fingers inside and takes out some icky stuff.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs. Moore asked glancing at it.

"Hmm.. central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well it is a living thing. Oh but look.." The Doctor carefully takes out a technological chip.

"Emotional inhibitor. Stops them from feeling anything."

"But why?" Eliza questions.

"It's still got a human brain. Imagine it's reaction if it could see itself. Realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane." The Doctor answered.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." Mrs. Moore realizes, a bit angry.

"Because they have to."

"Why am I so cold?" The Cyberman started saying. Eliza jumps a bit shocked.

"Oh my god." she comments. "It's alive. It can feel." The Doctor shoots her a look and she doesn't say anything more.

"We broke the inhibitor." He leans over it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?" the Cyberman asked again sounding so sad.

"Can you remember your name?" asked the Cyberman softly feeling sorry for it. The human that was.

"Sally. Sally Phelan." she answers back. Eliza bites her lip, with the knowledge that it was once a woman.

"You're a woman." Eliza said to her.

"Where's Gareth?" Sally asked. Eliza is a bit confused not knowing who she is talking about.

"Who's Gareth?" The Doctor asked for them.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." Sally said. Eliza gasps knowing she is talking about the day before the wedding.

"You're getting married." she whispered sadly.

"I'm cold. So cold." Sally repeated from earlier.

"Sorry. You sleep now, Sally. Just got to sleep." he said pointing his sonic screwdriver at her and pressing a button. The blue light inside the suit fades soon enough.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing. Cause that's the key. The emotional inhibitor, if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head…" The Doctor planned. Then he seemed to realize something. "They'd realize what they are…"

"And what happens then?" Eliza asked him not really liking where this is going.

"I think it would kill them." He brow furrows. "Could we do that?"

"Absolutely not." Eliza said firmly stomping her foot. "We can't kill them."

"We've got to." said to her. "Before they kill everyone else. Besides they killed Ricky." Eliza's eyes narrowed at this and regretted it a bit. "There's no choice. It's got to be done." Everyone is quiet and in their own world that they don't notice that a Cyberman has appeared behind raising its hand to her neck and killing her. Eliza promptly screams while the Doctor stands in horror.

"No!" he yells. "No! You didn't have to kill her!" He yelled looking terrifying his eyes darkening. Eliza looks terrified by both of them.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system." The Cyberman says. "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." The Doctor allows himself to be taken and Eliza follows after.

* * *

The Doctor and Eliza are marched into the control room, with Pete and Rose already inside. Eliza is surprised to see them but doesn't comment still thinking about .

"We've been captured, but don't worry-Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us- oh well never mind." The Doctor turns to Rose. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rose answers. "But they got Jackie." Eliza raises her eyebrow wondering why a man's wife was so important to her.

"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete said looking forlorn. The Doctor looks around at hearing Lumic's name.

"Then where is he? The famous Mr. Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our lord and Master?" The Doctor sounded annoyed now, like he was ready for this day to end.

"He has been upgraded." A Cyberman answered. Eliza is surprised to hear that the man already put himself for upgrading.

"So he's just like you?" she asked the robot.

"He is superior. The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber Controller." The Cyberman announced. The sliding doors open to reveal as a Cyberman still in a wheelchair.

"This is the Age of Steel and I am it's Creator." A sound of screaming comes from above and everyone inside can hear it.

"That's my friends at work. Good boys!" Eliza can't help but smile. Even though it wasn't Ricky and Jake, it was Mickey and Jake. She found herself accepting the counterpart of her boyfriend not thinking him second best but his own person. Eliza forgave him for something he had no control of in that moment.

" I think that's a vote for free will." Eliza said cheekily. The Doctor winks and Rose and Eliza laugh a bit.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." Lumic insisted. "I will bring to the world. Everlasting peace - and unity - and uniformity."

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination - you're killing it, dead!" The Doctor shouted.

"What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken." Lumic boasted making Eliza sick.

"Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room." Eliza scoffed. " But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is SOhuman. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so ALIVE_. _PEOPLE_. _Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people. " The Doctor said passionately.

"You are proud of your emotions?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Then tell me, Doctor- have you known grief- and rage- and pain?" Lumic asked. The Doctor, to Eliza it seemed, like he knew first hand and he was an expert on this.

"Yes, yes I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor nodded again.

"I could set you free." Lumic tried to convince him. "WOuld you not want that? A life without pain?''

"You might as well kill me." The Doctor said bluntly. Rose raised her eyebrows at this.

"Then I take that option." Lumic said. The Doctor sighed.

"It's not yours to take. You're a CYBERcontroller. You don't control me or anything with bloodin its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." The Doctor puts his face in his hands, exasperated.

" You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING.'Cos those ordinary people - they're the key." He glanced at the camera."The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary ma or woman…some idiot." The Doctor said like he was speaking to someone. "All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."

"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?" Pete piped up.

"Binary 9."

"An IDIOT could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." He looked meaningfully at the camera. "Anything to save his friends…" Eliza realized it was Mickey. He and Jake were the only ones who weren't caught and Jake wasn't good with computers.

"You're words are irrelevant." Lumic said. The Doctor, Rose and Eliza shared a grin. Pete looked unsure where this was going.

"Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose. For all our long chats. On your phone." The Doctor made a phone sign.

"You will be deleted."

"Yes, delete, control, hash all those lovely buttons." The Doctor smiled, so confident. "Then of course, my particular favorite- Send."

"And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." Eliza added. Rose's phone beeped signaling it had a message.

"By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else." The Doctor hung around one particular computer. Rose finished opening her message and tossed it to the Doctor.

"It's for you." she said throwing him her phone and he caught it.

"Like this." he slammed the phone onto the dock and it fit perfectly. Cybermen start clutching their head moaning in pain. The code flashed on every single computer in the room. All the Cybermen are crying out and holding their heads. One of them caught sight of their reflection, touching its face.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said genuinely.

"What have you done?" Lumic said furiously.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them." The Doctor, Rose, Eliza, and Pete run from the room while Lumic yells.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

* * *

Small explosions are starting throughout the factory as they try to find a way out. The Doctor opens one door to reveal Cybermen and Eliza shuts it quickly.

"There's no way out!" She screams. Rose is talking to someone on her phone and she says something to the Doctor. He heads upstairs and they follow trying to avoid all the flames.

Everyone stops when they see the zeppelin.

"Mickey where'd you learn to fly that thing?" Rose shouted. Eliza's eyes widen at this and she backs away a bit but stops when the flames is getting closer. Rose runs to the zeppelin and Eliza runs after her too. A ladder appears.

"You've got to be kidding. Rose get up!" Rose starts to climb and The Doctor motions for Eliza to start as well. The Doctor goes after Eliza then Pete climbs up.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose shouts downward and Eliza laughs in relief. Pete is struggling up the ladder when suddenly it is pulled down. Rose screams as they almost fall off. Eliza notices that Lumic is hanging on at the bottom and she joins in with Rose. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and hands it to Pete.

"Pete takes this!" Pete takes it. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope- just do it!" he shouts noticing Pete's unsure face.

"Jackie Tyler- this is for her!" He said pressing the button down. It doesn't look like it is working to Eliza but then the rope snaps and Lumic falls, screaming. The four of them stare before continuing on to climb the ladder.

* * *

"Here it is! I found it. Not a crease." Mickey hands over the Doctor's suit. The Doctor takes it looking overjoyed at seeing it again. Eliza is next to Jake, observing them.

"My suit! Good man! Now then, Jake- we've gotta run. But one more thing; . Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them and tell them how she died saving the world." The Doctor said to Jake before turning to Eliza.

"What?" she asked him, feeling uncomfortable. The Doctor doesn't let up until Rose clears her throat and he remembers what he was going to say.

"Eliza…" he appeared nervous. Rose seems to understand what he is about to say and smiles encouragingly. "Would you like to join us?" Eliza's mouth drops open and she is shocked. Her mind flashes with memories of what happened in the past 24 hours.

"Is everyday like this?" she asked him. Rose shakes her head.

"Sometimes….we get to save them all." Rose said softly. "Whole of time and space. If you want it." Eliza seemed to make up her mind and resolution showed in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll join you." The Doctor and Rose smile at this. She pats her bag to make sure her bag is still there. Jake makes a noise but says nothing.

"I get it." Jake says to her. "There's nothing for you here. Go on." he smiles and Eliza looks close to tears.

"Off we go then!"

"Uh… thing is, I'm staying." Mickey says. The group looks shocked at this.

"You're doing what?"

"You can't" Rose shakes her head. Mickey shakes his head as well.

"It sort of balances out, cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there is work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Eliza remembers her Ricky and turns to Jake giving him one last hug for a long while until….

"Eliza? Time to go." Rose says softly. Eliza pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Bye then."

"Bye," Jake says back. Eliza goes on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Mickey." she says sincerely to the man. He nods in acknowledgement before Eliza enters the TARDIS.

"Woah!" Eliza gasps. The Doctor turns to watch her reaction to the TARDIS and she doesn't disappoint.

"It's inside on the bigger." Eliza twisted her words around. She puts her hands on the railing like she needed to make sure it just wasn't a picture or something she'd slam into. Like the clean glass thats usually mistaken for nothing.

"Yeah." The Doctor says. "It does that." He pressed some buttons. Rose turns to Eliza.

"I'd find something to hold on to." she says grabbing onto the railing. Eliza takes her advice and grabs onto the railings too as they are thrown about.

"I'd like to officially welcome you on board, Elizabeth Cooper!" The Doctor throws open the door to reveal space. Eliza grins, on board the TARDIS.

* * *

**And that is it! Wow that only took...three days? Nevertheless review!**


	3. Idiot's Lantern

**Hello. For this, it is an assumption that Eliza had travelled with them a bit. And the blanks are Eddie, Tommy's father speaking but I'm too tired to fix them**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

IDIOT'S LANTERN

"So where to now?" Eliza asked the Doctor. He grinned mysteriously at her, not answering but instead pressing buttons. Eliza turned to Rose and raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh come on, Doctor." Rose laughed. "Just tell us."

"You're no fun." the Doctor pouted. "Fine. 1950s. Elvis Presley." Eliza shrieked at hearing this jumping around.

"Yes!" Eliza stopped at Rose's and the Doctor's amused looks. "What? It's _Elvis Presley_." Eliza said emphasizing on Elvis. "Anyway," she started to the rooms. "I'm going to get changed. Rose?" she beckoned for the blonde to come join her. "Come help."

"Am I coming because you want opinions or because you'll get lost again?" Rose asked the brunette amused.

"Both?" Eliza answered weakly. Rose laughed, making Eliza indignant. "Oh come on." Rose laughed harder when Eliza went down the wrong corridor.

* * *

A half a hour later, Rose stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a pink dress with netting underneath paired with pink high heeled shoes. She was wearing a jean jacket with her hair up.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know- the white flares and the," Rose said the ending seductively. "Chest hair." Eliza stepped out her hair up into a high ponytail with a red polka dot dress paired with black converse. Rose raised her eyebrow at the choice of shoes.

"What?" Eliza asked defensively. "We're going to end up running, I just know it." Rose consented knowing how true it was. The Doctor appeared, his hair gelled back.

"You are kidding, aren't you? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's!" The Doctor exclaimed. Eliza took one glance around.

"Yeah and to America." she scoffed crossing her arms. "I know my country and this isn't it." The Doctor continued on, not hearing Eliza's remark.

"The time before burgers. When they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist." Rose laughed at Eliza's comment and the fact the Doctor hadn't picked it up. "What's more, you see him in style!" The Doctor came out with a moped making both Eliza and Rose laugh. There is a sidecar attached to it. Eliza hops in comfortably, feeling tiny in comparison.

"You going my way, doll?" the Doctor said in an Elvis- style expression and voice.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" Rose played along, trying out an American accent. "Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Hey, you speak the lingo." Eliza sounded delighted. The Doctor threw Rose a pink helmet before handing a red helmet to Eliza.

"Yeah well…me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday." Rose said sitting behind the Doctor. He makes a face like he knew it.

"Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan." The Doctor drove down the street.

"Where we off to?" Rose asked.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"And that'll be TV Studios in, what- New York?" Eliza asked innocently fighting back a laugh. Rose hid her smile.

"That's the one!" he replied happily, still not getting what Eliza was trying to say. A red London bus drives past the end of the street, making the Doctor stop. They see a red post box and Union Flag hanging from rooftop to rooftop. The Doctor looked bemused.

Eliza lost it throwing her arms up she exclaimed, "I knew it!" she said.

"Digging that New York vibe." Rose teased the Doctor.

"Well…." The Doctor said defensively. "This could still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me…sort of…. Londony New York, mind…."

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asked noticing the flags.

"Let's find out, shall we?" The Doctor asked the two girls.

* * *

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion." Magpie said to the house owner. The Doctor, Rose, and Eliza hear this.

"The great occasion? What d'you mean?" The Doctor asked him.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation of course." Magpie answered him with a look of disbelief.

"What Coronation's that then?" the Doctor asked still confused.

"What d'you mean? THE Coronation." Magpie looked bemused. Eliza pieced it together. 1950s, London England, TVs.

"The Queens." Eliza answered. "Queen….Elizabeth." A smirk came on her face realizing it was her namesake.

"Oh! Oh, is this 1953?" The Doctor realized as well.

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best." Magpie said while Rose looked at all the chimneys.

"Look at all the TV aerials…Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tells were so rare they all had to pile into one house." Rose commented. Eliza raised her eyebrow finding this strange.

"Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box." Magpie boasted proudly. The Doctor cut in suddenly.

"Oh but this a BRILLIANT year! Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything put off the ration." The Doctor started, changing his voice. "The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" Rose laughed but stopped at hearing a woman's shouts.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" A woman shouted at two men who were carrying a man with a blanket over his head. The Doctor run over followed by Rose and Eliza.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!" the woman shouted.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked but no one answered him. The woman's husband is put inside the car just as a boy ran out of his house.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The boy shouted. One of the men who took her husband turn to the Doctor.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!"

"Who did they take, do you know him?" Rose asked the young boy,

"Must be …" The boy assumed as the car drove off, leaving upset. The boy's mother comes out of the house.

"It's happening all over the place. They're turning to monsters." the boy continued just as his father storms out as well.

"Tommy! Not one word!" he shouted to his son. The Doctor, Rose and Eliza watch on. "Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says…" Tommy turns to his house going back inside. is still crying but the Doctor puts on his sunglasses and runs over to the moped.

"All aboard!" The Doctor shouts. Rose and Eliza hop on.

The Doctor stopped in front of two people sweeping in their market stall. Eliza feels a bit dizzy from the ride but shakes it off.

"Lost 'em! How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest for reckless driving. Have you actually passed you test?" Eliza asked massaging the back of her neck. Rose shook her head no, though she actually has no clue either.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Chruchill's England, not Stalin's Russia." The Doctor ignored both girls still wondering.

"Monsters, that boy said," Rose said thoughtfully. The Doctor turned to look at her. "Maybe we should go back and ask the neighbors."

"That's what I like about you. The domestic approach." The Doctor complimented Rose.

"Thank you." she grinned at Eliza who shrugged in response. "Hold on, was that an insult?"

"Probably." Eliza responded from her sidecar. Rose stuck her tongue out at the girl, who in turn shrugged again but with a smirk.

"At least I'm not in the sidecar." Rose teased. Eliza gasped slightly, but still grinning.

"Oi! Oh no I'm turning into one of you." Eliza shook her head. "Oi."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, and Eliza are back into the same neighborhood from earlier. Eliza jumps out of her sidecar dusting herself off.

"Ugh." she complained. "I feel so tiny."

"Quit complaining." Rose said to her looking around for any possible people to ask.

"Oh hush!" Eliza retorted. "You get to be in the back with your arms wrapped around him." Eliza jerked her head over to the Doctor. Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh don't pretend. I've been with you two….two weeks?" Eliza judged. "It's practically oozing with-"

"Eliza!" Rose stopped her by covering her friend's mouth. Eliza pulled away wiping her hand on her dress.

"Fine." Eliza huffed heading over to the Doctor. Rose shook her head and followed. The Doctor rang the doorbell.

"Hiiiiii!" the Doctor said in unison with Rose and Eliza. Tommy's father regards them carefully and Eliza spots Tommy in the background.

"Who are you then?" the father said suspiciously.

"Let's see then, judging by the look of you- family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war- therefore I represent Queen and country!" The Doctor flashed a blank piece of paper. Eliza questioned it but Tommy's father didn't. "Just doing a check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you." The Doctor barged past Tommy's father. Rose and Eliza follow him into the living room.

"Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs….?" The Doctor asked the woman in the room.

"Connolly." She replied timidly.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative." Rita's husband said confidently. Eliza glanced over at Rita been given a wink by the Doctor. Rose sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit," Eliza looked indignant.

"Well maybe she should rattle on a bit more." Eliza said defensively crossing her arms. Tommy and his father are shocked by the outburst but the Doctor gives her a little smile.

"I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." The Doctor picked up from where Eliza left off. "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?" The Doctor motions to the flags waiting to be put up.

"There we are Rita, I told you- get them up, Queen and country." Eliza moved forward but stopped with a look from both Rose and the Doctor.

"Don't worry." Rose whispered to her. " He'll do something about it."

"I'm sorry-" Rita goes to hang them up.

"Get it done! Do it now!"

"Hold on a minute-" The Doctor was interrupted.

"Like the gentleman says-"

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, . Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?" The Doctor cut in. looked confused.

"It's housework, innit?"

"And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor asked.

"Where's he going with this?" Eliza asked Rose who shushed her with her shoulder.

"Just watch." Rose responded watching on. The Doctor always knew what he was doing in the end.

"Course it is!" responded.

", what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female." grounds out, incredibly defensive.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" The Doctor smoothly said not missing a beat. Eliza's mouth dropped open in shock and amusement. Tommy's smiled grew too as they watched the Doctor win the fight. Rita seems better at her husband's humiliation.

"No! Not at all!" The Doctor handed him a string of flags giving him a look.

"Then get busy." The Doctor said simply, winking at Eliza who smiled gratefully.

"Right, yes sir." said dully, feigning enthusiasm. No one is fooled at his act, least of all the huge feminist that is Elizabeth Cooper.

"You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center!" He continued. Rose suddenly got up from her spot on the couch. She puts her hands on her hips, as the Doctor paced across the room.

"'Scuse me , hang on a minute! Union Jacks?" Rose asked him. The man in question stopped what he was doing.

'Yes that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." Rose informed him. Tommy's smiled grew even more.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry, I do apologize." Rose smiled widely at him.

"Well don't get it wrong again, there's a good man." With some force she added "Now get to it!" hurriedly gets back to work, as Rose and the Doctor share a smile. Even the Doctor looked impressed at this sitting down on the couch.

"Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure." The Doctor grinned. "Union Flag?" he quietly asked Rose.

"Mum went out with a sailor."

"Ooohohohoo! I bet she did!" The Doctor teased Rose's mother. "Anyway I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Eliza and you are?" The Doctor said the last part loudly.

"Tommy." Tommy said.

"Well sit yourself down, Tommy." The Doctor and Rose moved to make a space for Tommy on the sofa. They all turn to the TV.

"Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?" Rose asked Tommy who nodded. Eliza scrunched up her nose at this but didn't comment.

"Yeah I think it's brilliant." Tommy said enthusiastically.

"Good man." The Doctor said to Tommy before turning to .

"Keep working Mr.C!" he said turning to Rita and lowering his voice. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a Doctor?" RIta asked him quietly and reluctantly. Eliza turned to hear this.

"Yes I am." The Doctor nodded.

"Can you help her? Oh please can you help her, Doctor?" Rita asked desperately. seemed to hear the last part and Eliza noticed.

"Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know-" The Doctor cuts him off.

"No, the gentleman does!" he insisted as Rita began to cry. Eliza got up and went closer to Rita.

"Tell us what's wrong and we can help." Rose said gently to her. The distressed woman started to cry louder and she shook her head. Eliza wrapped her in a comforting hug. The Doctor watched on, concerned.

"I'm sorry, come on, come on….."Eliza said.

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" shouted dropping the flags on the floor. The Doctor looked calm on the outside but Rose and Eliza knew he wasn't. "What the - what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"All the people are being bundled into-" The Doctor started scathingly but cut in.

"I am talking!" he shouted. The Doctor stood up at this.

"And I'm not listening!" he shouted, his voice even louder than 's. "Now you, are staring into a deep dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you- SIR!- to tell me what's going on!" searched for something to say back but a banging came from upstairs.

"She won't stop." he said finally. the banging continued. " She never stops."

"We started hearing storied, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret cause they were scared." Tommy explained." The police start finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just…turn up, come to the door and take them. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me."

The Doctor stared at the blank face, thoughtfully. Rose and Eliza stood near the Doctor, with Rita and Tommy close together. was outside of the room.

"Her face is completely gone." the Doctor said with an air of fascination. He scanned it with his sonic screwdriver while Rose and Eliza still looked uneasy. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost completely neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been….wiped clean."

Eliza just looked confused at what he said.

"What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy said sadly. They are interrupted by the crash of policemen entering the house.

"We've got company.."Rose said.

"It's them, they've come for her!" Rita shouted fearfully. Eliza raised an eyebrow wondering how policemen knew where to go.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" The Doctor asked hurriedly. Rita hesitated for a moment as the policemen clambered up the stairs. "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just-" Just then the policemen burst in.

"Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One-" The burly man punched the Doctor in the face. He collapsed unconscious.

"Doctor!" Rose and Eliza shouted together. Eliza tried to push the police away but they simply shoved her aside, letting her fall to the floor.. The men threw a blanket over Tommy's gran and ushered her to the stairs as Rose slapped the Doctor's cheeks to wake him up.

"Leave her alone!"Rita shouted at them. The exit, encouraged by Eddie .

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose shouted at him. Eliza got up from her place on the floor, groaning. Rose glanced over but still slapped the Doctor. He suddenly woke up and sat up like nothing happened which was more than Eliza could say still rubbing her head.

"Ah hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!" The Doctor said going up to Eliza and making her stand up before rushing the downstairs. He ran past going for the moped. Rose and Eliza run down the stairs but Rose notices something and paused.

"Rose, Eliza, come on!" The Doctor shouted. Eliza sighed leaving Rose in the entrance to the living room. Eliza fastened her helmet as the Doctor shouted for Rose to hurry up.

"Rose we're gonna lose them again!" he said. After a few moments, the Doctor gave up and motioned for Eliza to get on. She went for the sidecar but the Doctor shook his head and signaled her to take Rose's spot. She does and he rode off in pursuit of the policemen.

* * *

He stopped once again in the market stall, where the same people were still sweeping the stalls. The Doctor and Eliza worked out what happened.

"Oh very good! Very good!" The Doctor said appreciatively. Eliza looked around, impressed as well. They walked around the building, looking for a way in. They get inside and find policemen locking other people up. When they left, he opened the cage to find man people clenching and unclenching their fists. Eliza gasped slightly, stumbling back outside.

"Stay where you are!" A policeman shouted standing in front of his car with the headlights out.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." The policeman said to the Doctor and Eliza who were sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Well…for starters…I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your finger meet." The Doctor said seriously. Eliza fought back a laugh and tried it. "No..it's not that way…" The Doctor said.

"Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake." the police pointed a finger at him.

"Wow, they're perceptive." Eliza noted dryly. the Doctor nudged her in the arm.

"Well, the thing is , Detective Inspector Bishop-"

"How do you know my name?" D.I. Bishop asked him suspiciously like he finally got one over the Doctor.

"It's…written inside your collar." he answered apologetically. Bishop looked slightly embarrassed and fixed his shirt.

"Bless your mum." Eliza smiled at him sincerely making him feel a bit better.

"But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not doing much detective inspecting. Are you?" The Doctor asked him.

"I'm doing everything in my power." Bishop said defensively. Eliza narrowed her eyes at him all niceness gone.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me-orders from above, hmm? Coronation day, the eyes of the world are on London Town….so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight." Eliza assumed as the Doctor spun from side to side in his chair, relaxed. Both Bishop and Eliza are irritated for different reasons. Eliza because of the Doctor acting so calm while Bishop was annoyed that Eliza and the Doctor seemed to know all about what was happening.

"The nation has an image to maintain." The Detective Inspector explained. The Doctor stopped incredulously.

"Doesn't it drive you mad? Doing nothing? Don't you wanna get out there and investigate?" The Doctor prodded him.

"Course I do." But…" Bishop sat in his seat. "With all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did…this is beyond anything we've ever seen." He looked helpless. "I just don't know years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well…."the Doctor said. "That could change."

"How?" This time the Doctor stood up looking down at the Detective Inspector.

"Start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know."

Half a hour later, the Doctor, Eliza and Bishop are at a map on a stand.

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just…blank." Bishop reported.

"Is there any sort of pattern?" Eliza asked him as the Doctor went through a file on a desk.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids….grannies… the only real lead is there's been quite a large number in-"

"Florizel Street." The Doctor finished. Eliza sat down thoughtfully going back to when Rose had stopped and noticed something. In the living room.. Eliza remembered.

"Found another one sir." A policeman broke through her thought process. There is a figure but Eliza noticed the pink skirt with the matching pink shoes that Eliza had wondered about earlier.

"Oh, er - good man Crabtree. Here we are…" The Doctor dropped the files on the table and walked toward Rose slowly. "Take a good look. See what you can deduce." Bishop went on.

"Rose," he said softly.

"Do you know her?" Bishop asked him and Eliza. Eliza nodded as a simpler answer.

"Know her?" The Doctor said. "She…" He goes close to her staring at her blank face. Eliza doesn't move knowing this was more personal.

"They found her in the street, apparently over at Master Square, abandoned." Eliza flinched hearing that her friend was abandoned.

"That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our backs, make no mistake." Bishop said to the policeman. The Doctor still stared at Rose, looking heartbroken.

"They did what?" The Doctor said coldly. Eliza felt bad for the Doctor knowing how each felt about each other.

"I'm sorry?" Bishop asked.

"They left her where?" The Doctor repeated forcing himself to be calm.

"Just…..in the street." Bishop said.

"In the street." The Doctor said quietly. "They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things…simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" The Doctor finally turned to face all of them.

"Doctor…." Eliza said softly. The Doctor ignored her and continued on.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" And without stopping he heads for the door, Eliza running after him.

* * *

Eliza finds herself back on the same street as before with the Doctor up ahead silently fuming at what happened to Rose. The Doctor reached Tommy's house and rings the opened it.

"Tommy, talk to me." He said. Tommy stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." opened the door, furiously.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?' He said roughly to his son.

"I wanna help, dad." Tommy replied simply.

"Mr. Connolly…" Eliza said warningly.

"Shut your face, you. Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves." Mr. Connolly turned to Tommy. "Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here _respect_ me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked his father. His father looked taken aback.

"What d'you mean? DId what?"

"You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look?" Tommy responded. "Unless some coward told them…."

"How dare you? You think I fought a war just so mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?" his father raged against his son.

"You don't get it, do you? You fought _against_ fascism, remember? People telling you how to live - who you could be friends with- who you could fall in love with - who could live and who had to die." Tommy spoke. "Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want. Say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation." Rita stepped out seeming to have heard Tommy.

"Eddie… is that true?" Rita asked.

"I did it for US, RIta! She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing." He said angrily. Rita looked shocked.

"She's my mother. All the others - you informed on all the people in our street. Our friends." Rita said back quietly.

"I had to." Eddie said trying to defend himself. "I did the right thing…!" he tried to convince them.

"The right thing for us…or for you, Eddie?" Rita shot back. "You go, Tommy. You with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it wasn't my mother!" Rita said insulting her husband. She went back inside the house slamming the door behind her.

"Tommy?" Eliza said to the boy. Together, they all left the house leaving Eddie alone locked out of his house.

"Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed." The Doctor ordered the boy walking along the streets.

"She was just watching the telly." Tommy answered simply. Eliza stopped knowing that was it.

"Rose saw that. In the living room she stopped because she saw something. The TV was in there." Eliza remembered.

"Rose said it. She guessed it straight away, of course she did." The Doctor said. "All these aerials in one little street- how come?"

"Magpie's Marvellous Tellies." Eliza said automatically. "The man in the morning. Don't know where he is though."

"He's up the street." Tommy pointed it out. Without waiting, the Doctor was off. Eliza sighed staring at her shoes.

"Definitely a good choice." She muttered to herself before following. SHe stopped in front of the Doctor who smashed the glass in Magpie's door.

"Here, you can't do that-" Bishop tried.

"Oh please." Eliza rolled her eyes, turning the knob inside. The Doctor ignored them all, going inside.

"Shop?" he yelled. He started to press the bell repeatedly before Eliza placed a hand on top of him to make him stop. "If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE!"

"Maybe he's out." Eliza suggested to him.

"Looks like it…." The Doctor rifled through the drawers behind the counters. He found a device that looked like a mix of portable radio and TV.

"Oh hello….this isn't right. This is very much not right." He licked it to the surprise of everyone inside the shop.

"Doctor!" Eliza reprimanded him and he shrugged back.

"Tastes like iron. Bakelite." he placed it back on the counter. "Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…." the Doctor scanned it with his screwdriver. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television." Bishop exclaimed in wonder. Eliza smirked.

"Oh just you wait. Just you wait." she mumbled to the Doctor. He grinned a bit but a television turned on to static.

"It's not the only power source in this room…." He said. As the screwdriver contented the static faded to a different face on every TV. They were all screaming for help. The Doctor and Eliza scan each one looking for someone in particular.

"Gran?" Tommy said to one TV looking horrified. Eliza goes over to comfort him leaving the Doctor to search for Rose. He finds her mouthing 'Doctor' over and over.

"I'm on my way." The Doctor promised. Magpie entered making the small reunion stop.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Eliza turned to face him moving toward the Doctor.

"I want my friend restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here?" The Doctor asked him angrily. Magpie flinched at his anger and Eliza didn't really blame for that.

"Yoohoo! I think that must be me." A woman said on the screen. The Doctor turned to her, surprised. "Oh this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked.

"Sorry gentlemen and lady, I'm…I;m afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new…friend." Magpie announced. Eliza scoffed.

"Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh my god, it's her, that woman off the telly." Bishop pointed her out. The Doctor shook his head.

"No it's just using her image." The Doctor explained.

"What…what are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every lost morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me." The screen slowly turned to color.

"Good lord-color television!"

"Don't get to excited." Eliza said to him at the same time that the Doctor said "So your own people tried to stop you?"

"They executed me." The Wire explained. "But I escaped-in this form- and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television."

"Not for much longer." she sounded indignant. Tommy stepped up.

"Is this what got my gran?" he asked Eliza or the Doctor.

"Yes Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself." The Doctor said resentfully.

"And you let her do it, Magpie." Eliza sneered at him.

"I had to!" Magpie whined. "She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"And you believed her?" Eliza asked him not really believing the Wire. "And when's that?"

"The appointed time - my crowning glory." the Wire hinted to them. Bishop gasped realizing what she meant.

"Doctor the coronation!" he shouted.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set." The Doctor approached her now gloating. "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!" he showed her the portable television. "You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are. But why fret about it? Why not relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen." The Wire produced red lights pulling the Doctor, Eliza, Tommy, and the inspector to it.

"Doctor!" Eliza said in unison with Bishop and Tommy. She tried to pull away put it was too strong.

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!" The Wire said happily. The Doctor slowly pulled out the sonic screwdriver making The Wire draw back.

"Armed! He's armed and clever! Withdraw! Withdraw!" With that she let go, making them all fall unconscious.

* * *

"Eliza. Eliza, wake up." Eliza came to, rubbing her head once again during this adventure. She sat up, a bit dazed.

"Next time, you should add some cushions." She mentioned to the Doctor. He held out his hand and she took it, getting up.

"Noted." the Doctor said. "Now come on!" Along with Tommy they run out to find Magpie has gone.

"We don't even know where to start looking - it's too late." Tommy said disappointed.

"It's never too late, as a wise person once said - Kylie I think….But the Wire's got a big plan….so it'll need yes, yes, yes, it's got to harness half the population….million and millions of people…..and where are we?" The Doctor said mostly to himself.

"Muswell Hill." Eliza answered.

"Muswell Hill - Muswell Hill! Which means….." The Doctor turned until he found a large building, and gestured to it with his hands. "Alexandra Palace - biggest TV transmitter in North London! Ohh! That's why they chose this place! Eliza, Tommy?"

"What are you going to do?" Eliza wondered.

"We're going shopping," the Doctor dashed inside the shop. Tommy and Eliza help him look what he's after.

"Is this what you want?" Eliza held up a device that Tommy had handed her.

"Perfect! Right, I need one more thing." The Doctor shoved all the equipment into Eliza's arms. She stumbled back a but still kept herself upright. A headache was starting to begin, though it was mild. She managed to forget about it, knowing she would get something once they were in the TARDIS again. Eliza motioned for Tommy to walk outside, and when they do the Doctor walked past holding something in his hand.

"Got it, let's go."

Eliza ran down a street, a few feet ahead the Doctor and Tommy. The Doctor caught up plugging something into the equipment in Eliza's hands. Tommy was on the lookout for Magpie and found him on the pylon.

"There!" Tommy pointed him out.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled. An official blocked their path.

"Noah, woah, woah!" he said. "Where do you think-" The Doctor flashed him his psychic paper. "Oh I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?"

"They're saving us a seat." The Doctor said simply in return. The official nodded, confusedly but still let them pass.

"Who did you think you were?" Eliza asked him.

"King of Belguim apparently." The Doctor showed her but she didn't see anything. She nodded anyway to move on from the topic. They reached the control room. The Doctor ran around gathering everything he needed. Tommy was in front of a video machine and television screen. Eliza had her forehead pressed into her hands trying to cool down her headache.

"Keep it switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?" The Doctor said seriously. He nodded in response but the Doctor lagged still, concerned about his new companion.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He knew that Eliza had a random tendency to burst into tears over Ricky but that was mostly in her room on the TARDIS.

"Yeah." she smiled back weakly. "Go on." And so he did, with one last glance at her.

Eliza looked up, a while later and saw something weird about the electronics in front of Tommy.

"Is something broken?" she asked Tommy. He double checked and saw what was wrong, and found a replacement for it, and Eliza replugged the machine.

"Thanks."Tommy smiled at her.

"Hey, you aren't bad yourself." Eliza said to him. "We couldn't have done without your help."

"Thank you." he said softly turning to watch the Coronation. Eliza stared at it for a while, not really seeing it until the Doctor came back in.

"What have I missed?" he asked loudly.

"Doctor!" Tommy said in reply. "What happened?"

"Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form - that's me by the way…" The Doctor expected a scoff from Eliza but none came and he knew something was up. "I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." he tapped on the video. "I just invented the home video 30 years earlier. Beatmax." he said turning to the TV, leaving Eliza for a few more moments. "Oh look! God save the Queen, eh?"

* * *

Eliza slowly walked down the streets with The Doctor and Tommy. Tommy spotted his gran and he ran to her, hugging her.

"So what's wrong?" the Doctor asked Eliza scanning the streets for Rose. Eliza looked surprised at being caught.

"Nothing. Just a little headache but it's fine." Eliza smirked suddenly, pointing Rose out to the Doctor. They saw each other at the same time and Eliza felt a little envy, wishing some romance for herself. They started to hug each other, grinning madly.

"I'll just head back for that headache…" she said quietly leaving them be.

**YAY! I did it. REVIEW please.**


	4. The Impossible Planet

**Hi! :) Thank you berry berry much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I've noticed that I've updated at night, when I'm tired so I've decided to work on this is the mornings and afternoons like I've done for this chapter.**

**Anyway I don't own Doctor Who and if I did, Amy wouldn't have gotten so much attention.**

**The Impossible Planet**

* * *

The Impossible Planet

Eliza woke up the next morning, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach for no apparent reason. She remembered having a dream about a different place where there where two suns but she couldn't remember much else. It had been different than all the other trips they had taken. Eliza felt like she was once there but that was silly, considering the Doctor never took them there. And two suns never appeared on in her universe, anyway. Eliza shook her head as to clear her mind and went to get ready for another day.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized but the landing was not smooth. She groaned and wheezed, like she had found it difficult. The Doctor, Eliza, and Rose stepped out the doors, and looked up at the TARDIS.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, she's sort of queasy." The Doctor said. "Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land."

"Oh, if you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else….."Rose said as seriously as she could. The Doctor and Rose burst into laughter like they would really do that.

"Adrenaline junkies…." Eliza sang into their ears. The Doctor noted that Eliza looked much better than she had yesterday. He had told Rose what happened and Rose decided for them to have a talk soon. She seemed better and more comfortable as anyone could be in space. The Doctor looked around.

"I think…..we've landed inside a cupboard! Here we go!" he pushed the door open and they entered another part of the place.

"Open Door 15." a Computer announced.

"Some sort of base…moon base, sea base, space base…they build these things out of kits." The Doctor mentioned.

"Kits?" Eliza asked, confused. "Like manuals and stuff?" Before the Doctor answered her, Rose cut in.

"Glad we're indoors - sounds like a storm out there…" Rose said as she listened to the noise outside the space/sea/or moon base.

"Open Door 16." the computer said as the Doctor walked through it.

"Human design - you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." the Doctor said going into another door. "Oh it's a sanctuary base!" he smiled. "Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath….." he pointed downward so the trio all tilted their heads to the sound of the hum of the drills.

"Someone's drilling."

"Just like in my head yesterday." Eliza lightly joked. The Doctor nor Rose smiled at that but instead, concern came over them. "I'm joking." They didn't respond so Eliza decided to move on from the topic. She cleared her throat. "Welcome to hell."

"Oh it's not that bad." The Doctor said defensively after sharing a look with Rose. Rose laughed slightly.

"No, over there!" she pointed the sign written on the wall with ancient symbols written underneath. The Doctor looked bemused.

"Hold on…" he walked to it. "What does that say?" He peered closely at it but it didn't translate. "That's weird. It won't translate."

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything." Eliza said confused.

"Yeah we should see english." Rose added. Eliza nodded in agreement putting her hand on it.

"Exactly. If that's not working, then it means…." The Doctor worked it out. "This writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old." he stood and walked to another door. "We should find out who's in 've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough-"

"Open Door 19." the computer said revealing an alien with tentacles on it's face, and holding a white ball in their hand. The Doctor, Rose, and Eliza gasped in shock.

"Right! Hello! Sorry! Uh….I was just saying, uh…nice base!" The Doctor tried to regain his composure.

"We must feed." they said in return. Eliza widened her eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked weakly.

"We must feed."

"You're gonna what?" the Doctor asked like he hadn't heard what they repeated for the second time.

"We must feed." they said simply. Eliza chuckled nervously, and shot the Doctor a dirty look.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Rose said, scared now. The trio tried to run through the other door but it opened only to reveal more aliens. They started to repeat it many times,and another door opened to reveal more. The Doctor, Eliza, and Rose, tried to arm themselves with a sonic screwdriver and chairs but it seemed hopeless.

"We must feed." One said before tapping on the white orb he held. "You. If you are hungry." Eliza let out sigh of relief but looked immensely confused.

"Sorry?" she asked them.

"We apologize. Electromagnetic have interfered with our speech patterns." Rose put down her chair. "Would you like some refreshment?"

"Ummm….." the Doctor said before the door opened to reveal a man flanked with two others, holding guns.

"What the hell….?How did….?" the leader walked over to them in disbelief. He picked up his communication device. "Captain….you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean three…living…people. Just standing here right in front of me." he said. the trio looked unsure as how to react to this reaction.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." the Captain responded.

"I suggest telling them that." the man said back to him. Eliza crossed her arms, defensively.

"We are right here." she said waving over to the Doctor and Rose. Rose ignored this and said something to the man in the room.

"But you're a sort of space base, you must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose said incredulously.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" the man asked. The Doctor piped up from his spot.

"No idea." he grinned."More fun that way."

"Stand by, " A woman said suddenly. "Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way." she reported just as the base started to shake and tremble. The man ran over to the door and opened it.

"Through here! Now. Quickly, come on!" he shouted as they all followed him. The sirens started and they ran faster. They ran down another corridor, which was also shaking.

"Move it! Come on! Come on!" the man shouted again. Eliza screamed as she nearly tripped over Rose who also screamed by almost falling. "Move it, come on! Quickly! Move it!"

The control room appeared to them, where there is the rest of the crew working. The crew looked up and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh my god. You meant it." the Captain said in shock.

"People! Look at that! Real people." the woman who announced the quake added. The Doctor grinned at them all.

"That's us! Hooray!" he said childishly. Eliza rolled her eyes, but secretly she was amused by his antics.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose..Rose Tyler. This is Elizabeth Cooper and this- this is the Doctor." Rose introduced themselves.

"Come on…the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be….no. They're real!" another man came to the right conclusion. The Captain was impatient.

"Come ON, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" The Captain turned to them. "Sorry, you three, whoever you are. Just hold on. Tight."

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked him. Eliza already moved to the railings, holding them tightly.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?"

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." said one of the Ood.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" Ida asked him. He rose his eyebrows in response. "You really don't know, do you?"

"And….IMPACT!" the captain shouted as the base shook. Everyone hung on tightly to the railings but it ended. The Doctor stood, unimpressed.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad-!" he started before the base shook even more violently than before. He was thrown backward and he finally grabbed on tightly.

"Okay, that's it." the captain said. Eliza threw him a look that said _that's it? Are you kidding me?_ but she didn't say anything. "Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?" He started to go over the names of the crew until the Doctor inputted something.

"We're fine thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us." the Doctor said deadpanned but the captain ignored him.

"The surface caved in." he noted instead looking at his computer screen that indeed showed the graphics showing something caved in. "I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department."Toby tried.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" Toby complied, unwillingly. Eliza gave him a small smile but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay." Ida checked the stats as she spoke. Eliza piped up from her spot between the Doctor and Rose.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's….that's one hell of a storm." Eliza said, shakily moving her feet forward a few steps like the quake would start again.

"Yeah, what is that, a hurricane?" Rose asked them.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti replied.

"Then what's shaking the roof?"

"You're not joking. You really don't know? Well-introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." she pointed to the captain. "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain," Eliza flinched suddenly for no particular reason. "You've met MR. Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics Committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." the trio smiled at him.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this…."Ida placed both hands on Scooti's shoulders. "Is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." The woman smiled at them as Ida walked away.

"And this….this is home." she pulled a lever and Eliza could hear a whirring noise when Zach interjected.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." The room had a red light as an overhead window opened to reveal a black hole. Eliza gasped as the Doctor and Rose watched it suck things in.

"That's a black hole." Eliza breathed out. " Oh my god that's a black hole."

"But that's impossible." the Doctor said in disbelief. Eliza and Rose shared a look, knowing all the times he said nothing was impossible. as the Doctor and the others started discussing what was impossible, Rose pulled her away from the group seeing as they were not really needed.

"Hey, Eliza." Rose sighed. "I know this is hard for you sometimes…..most of the time. But I know exactly how you feel. I mean I left my mother behind and she's all I got left." Rose explained. "Except maybe the Doctor. But one day you're going to realize that the guilt fades away. Not anytime soon but it'll happen." Eliza heard all this quietly, before finally smiling.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Rose made to go back to the Doctor but Eliza stopped her, by pulling on her arm. Rose turned back questioningly.

"Is it worth it?" Eliza asked her and Rose stopped remembering Reinette and her 'lonely angel.' "The monsters?" Before Rose could answer, Eliza stumbled forward and held her head in her hands rubbing her temple and letting out a gasp. Rose grew concerned and tried to make sure she was okay but Eliza only rushed away not looking up. Rose made a mental note to talk to the Doctor about this later.

* * *

Eliza rounded a random corner in the base, to find Toby. She almost screamed but managed to stop herself.

"Oh sorry. I know we shouldn't go wandering off…..Toby?" Toby looked shaken and seemed to finally acknowledge her.

"It's fine. Did you see the lights go off?" Toby asked her randomly. Eliza shook her head, letting wisps of hair fall from her ponytail. "Oh well…let's just go back." They both headed back to the control room.

"The rocket link's fine." Zach tapped a button on the controls and the hologram of the black hole appeared. The Doctor took out his glasses and put them on.

"That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5." Zach announced.

" In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called 'Kroptor'. The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out. Because it was poison." Ida explained to the trio.

"The bitter pill." Eliza said thoughtfully making Rose jump in surprise. "I like that." The Doctor was still staring at the hologram.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe - how did you _get_ here?" The Doctor asked them incredulously.

"We flew in. You see this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how- we've no idea, but….it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct….gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in." Zach explained.

"You flew down that thing?" Rose asked and grinned. "Like a roller coaster."

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain.." Eliza felt a sense of importance about this. "Which is what put me in charge."

"You're doing a good job." Ida reassured him but he didn't seem to buy it.

"Yeah." Zach said. "Well, needs must."

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny informed them. Eliza crossed her arms across her chest.

"How fun that must have been for you." Eliza said dryly to which Danny rolled his eyes at her.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power! I mean….not just big, but off the scale!" The Doctor countered. "Can I…?" He motioned to the controls to which Ida nodded.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida pushed the calculator toward him as one of the Ood approached Rose with a cup.

"Your refreshment." He said, making Eliza jump as she was unaware.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Rose took it from him and sipped some before coughing loudly. "Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"We have no titles. We are as one." The Ood replied before leaving the two to themselves.

"That sounds gross." Eliza commented. "'We are as one.' She mimicked him making Rose laugh bit. It was an unspoken agreement to not speak about the earlier events.

"I wonder what species they are." Eliza wondered before directing a question at Danny. "What are they called?"

"Oh come on. Where've you been living? Everyone's got one!" Danny shook his head.

"Well, we don't so what are they?" Rose shot back.

"They're the Ood." Danny replied simply. Eliza stifled back a laugh covering her hands. Rose shot her a look. She wasn't very mature about any of this and it would get her into trouble one day. Eliza shrugged but didn't look sorry about it.

"The Ood?"

"The Ood." Danny confirmed, nodding his head.

"Well that's ….Ood." Rose made light of it and Eliza raised her eyebrow at her. Rose smirked back at her.

"Very Ood!" Danny agreed. "But handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race.

"You've got slaves?" Eliza piped up in disbelief. Scooti made a noise of amusement at her.

"Don't start - She's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood." Scooti said. Rose grew slightly annoyed at this.

"Well maybe we are, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Rose asked them and Eliza raised an eyebrow at their response.

"But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die." Danny explained. Eliza spotted an Ood.

"Excuse me?" It turned toward her. "Do you like to be ordered about?"

"It is all we crave." The Ood replied.

"Why's that, then?" Rose asked the Ood. It's answer was so simple and made Eliza stop and think.

"We have nothing else in life." Eliza felt that way already, which was why Eliza agreed to join the Doctor and Rose in the first place. But the way the Ood said it, made it sound awful. Like Eliza just wanted to make the Ood believe that there was so many things in life that they didn't have to just stop. Eliza became indignant as she realized that she needed to also learn that lesson.

"Yeah, well I used to think like that." Rose said. "A long time ago."

"There we go. D'you see?" The Doctor finished examining and working it out on the calculator. "To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self- extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."

"That's a lot of sixes." Rose commented.

"Six, six, six." Eliza added absentmindedly, and then widened her eyes as she remembered the superstitions about what those numbers meant.

"Eliza?" The Doctor asked in concern. To be fair, it looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Eliza said indifferently.

"It took us two years to work that out!" Zach said in disbelief and annoyance

"I'm very good." The Doctor replied rather modestly.

"But….that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it." Ida said to them.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen scale." Zach said.

"We could revolutionize modern science." Ida said enthusiastically. The man named Jefferson interjected from his spot.

"We could use it to fuel the empire." he said to them. The Doctor took off his glasses putting them back into his pockets.

"Or start a war." he suggested. Rose and Eliza shared a look at this.

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting." Toby said gravely, as Eliza noticed something was off about him. Since that run in with Toby asking about the lights he seemed much more…dark.

"What's your job? Chief…" Rose searched for the right word. "Dramatist?" The Doctor smirked at this.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life." Toby explained. "Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk."

"I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" the Doctor asked him. He nodded.

"I copied it from fragments we found on earth by the drilling but I can't translate it." Eliza nodded in understanding.

"Join the club." she said to him. " He can't and that's saying something." Eliza nodded over to the Doctor.

"There was some form of civilization. They buried something. Now it's reaching out…calling us in."

"And you came." the Doctor grinned at them all.

"Well, how could we not?" Ida countered as Zach turned off the hologram. The Doctor was still smiling at them all.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here?"the Doctor asked not really looking for an answer. "Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was _there_. Brilliant." Eliza laughed slightly at his behavior.

"Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me." Zach responded.

"Just stand there, cos' I'm gonna hug you. Is that all right?" the Doctor asked while everyone stared at him.

"I suppose so." The Doctor edged toward him slowly.

"Here we go. Coming in." he threw his arms around the captain and hugged him while he beamed at everyone. "Ah human beings, you are amazing! Ha!" Rose chuckled as the Doctor let go of Zach. "Thank you."

"Not at all." Zach said.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives." The Doctor said,sounding rather like a hypocrite.

"You can talk!" Ida responded. "And how the hell did you get here?"

"Oh, I've got this um…this…it's hard to explain, it just sort of…appears." The Doctor tried to explain. Rose stepped forward.

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from um…oh, what's it called?" Rose turned to Eliza. "Uh, habitation area…."

"Three." the Doctor said instead.

"Three." Rose repeated. "Three." Zach's eyes widened at this information and he looked around nervously.

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked them and Eliza remembered hearing Zach earlier about deflecting it to storage five to eight.

"Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." The Doctor said cheerfully. Eliza cleared her throat so the Doctor would notice.

"Doctor…..they said storage five-" Eliza started but the Doctor interrupted her, piecing it together.

"To eight." he finished. Eliza looked at him nervously and Rose didn't seem to get it yet. He ran from the room without another word and Rose chased after him so Eliza decided to follow.

"What is it?" Rose shouted after him. "What's wrong?" The Doctor ignored her and opened Door 19 frantically.

"Open Door 19." the computer announced. They all ran across the room as the computer announced the Door 19 closing.

"Stupid doors, come ON!" the Doctor shouted spinning the wheel to open the door.

"Open Door 17." the computer said as they came into another corridor that they ran through. "Open Door 15." the Doctor slammed himself against another door trying to get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Door 16 out of commission." the computer announced.

"Can't be, can't be!" the Doctor shouted but to no avail. Rose was still confused about what was going on.

"What's wrong? What is it?" the Doctor ignored her so Eliza finally decided to answer for him.

"Rose, the TARDIS was in there." Eliza said quietly to the girl who was slowly realizing. "The TARDIS is gone."

"The earthquake." the Doctor answered. "This section collapsed." Rose stared at him, puzzled, not wanting to believe that the TARDIS was really gone.

"But it's gotta be out there somewhere." she tried. Eliza shook her head and peered out the window to find that there was only rocky landscape.

"Look down." At the bottom there was a chasm under them.

"The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way." the Doctor sighed.

"We can't divert the drilling." Zach said before walking off but the Doctor followed him anyway.

"But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing." the Doctor pleaded with him. Zach turned around to face him, irritated.

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill ONEcentral shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions - NO EXCEPTIONS_. _Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that... is the end of it." Zach left the room, as Ida approached the Doctor who looked distressed.

"I'll uh - put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." Ida felt awkward as she exited the room as well. Eliza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest which seemed more like a habit these days. The Doctor stood against the controls between Eliza and Rose.

"I've trapped you here." the Doctor said quietly to them.

"No. Don't worry about us." Rose said comfortingly as the base shook again. Eliza looked up through the window.

"Speak for yourself." Eliza said. "We're on a planet that's impossible, under a black hole with no way out." The Doctor turned to Eliza. "So start worrying about me." Rose chuckled nervously but soon stopped.

* * *

The Doctor, Eliza, and Rose sat by the ancient text that they saw when they just arrived. The Doctor tried to figure it out with his brow furrowed. Eliza was playing with the necklace that she had carried over from the parallel world. Rose got up from her spot and to where food was served. Scooti is already there.

"Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." she laughed and walked away. Rose tapped Eliza on the shoulder and gestured to the trays.

"Uh, bit of that, thanks." she pointed to the blue gloop. the Ood slopped some on her plate.

"Would you like sauce with that?" the Ood asked her. Eliza scrunched up her nose but said nothing.

"I'll have a go, yeah."Rose grinned. "I did that job once. I was a…a dinner lady! Not that I'm calling you a lady."

"Although, we can't be sure….are you a lady?" Eliza asked the Ood seriously while Rose swatted at her arm.

"Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?" Rose asked them.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." the Ood politely replied and Eliza widened her eyes in fear.

"S-see what happens when you ask personal questions?" Eliza tried to joke but it failed miserably as no one said anything.

"Apologies. I said "I hope you enjoy your meal." the Ood said, tapping on his white orb.

"Yeah." Rose picked up her tray and walked off before the Ood could say anything else. Eliza realized she was still standing there and rushed after Rose.

"What the hell was that?" Eliza hissed to Rose who was staring at her tray. She spun to face Eliza.

"I don't know!" Rose whisper-shouted. "But that wasn't a mistake. What do you think is going on?" Eliza shrugged her shoulders but looked frightened.

"Remember when I ran off?" Rose nodded. "I ran into Toby and he was acting all weird asking about the lights. What do you think he knows?" Rose and Eliza sat in silence until Ida interjected.

"You might wanna see this. Moment in history." she pulled a lever which opened to reveal the black hole over them. "There. On the edge." A stream of red light was going into the black hole. "That red cloud…..that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi…a mighty civilization spanning a billion years…disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed." Eliza is so fascinated by the scene that she doesn't noticed Rose talking.

"I've seen films and things, yeah- they say black holes are like gateways to another universe." Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"And you also probably think that monolith was harmless." Eliza laughed at their confused faces. "What? Am I the only one who managed to see the entire movie without falling asleep?"

"What?" the Doctor asked her.

"Never mind. Maybe just my universe." Eliza shook her head. "Anyway that black hole doesn't seem like a gateway to anywhere."

"No." the Doctor agreed. "It just eats."

"Long way from home." Rose said as nonchalantly as she could. They could still hear the fear of being stuck here for a very long time.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for um….about five hundred years…then you'll reach the Earth." the Doctor pointed all the directions. Rose took out her new phone and searched through it.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could... what would I tell her...? Can you build another TARDIS?" Rose laughed, rather hopelessly as if she was resigned to her fate.

"They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone…we're kind of stuck." the Doctor said.

"Well it could be worse. They offered us a ride. Dunno where though…" Eliza trailed off, thoughtfully.

"And then what?" The Doctor asked.

"Find a planet….get a job….." Eliza said. "Live a life, same as the rest of the universe."

"Pfft... I'd have to settle down. In a house or something, a proper house with... with... with... with DOORSand things. Carpets! Me! Living in a house!" the Doctor sounded scared. Rose laughed.

"Oh no, good forbid doors!" she laughed at his face. Eliza laughed as well trying to make each other feel better.

"Now that….that is terrifying." the Doctor said. Eliza gasped mockingly turning to face the Doctor.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." She pretended to be horrified and gasped again. The Doctor stared at her.

"No."

"Yes." Eliza countered.

"I am dying. That's it. I am dying, it is all over." the Doctor said as Eliza laughed again. Rose interjected.

"What about me? I 'd have to get one too. I dunno, could…could be the same one, we could both…" the Doctor turned to face Rose as Eliza awkwardly looked away and stared at a piece of her hair. Eliza also noticed Rose said both and not all. "I dunno….share. Or not, you know. Whatever." the Doctor nodded a bit trying to catch Eliza's eyes.

"I dunno, we'll figure something out-" Eliza interrupted before the poor girl would combust.

"Anyway." she said rather loudly with a silent message for Rose to _shut up! _"Stuck in space remember?"

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home." the Doctor said to Rose.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose countered staring at him.

"Not to end up stuck here." the Doctor said sadly.

"Yeah but stuck with you- that's not so bad." Rose said smiling at him. The Doctor looked over at her in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Rose answered him sincerely. That earned a smile from the Doctor but suddenly the phone rang in Rose's pocket. She answered it, only to fling it onto the floor. "Rose?" the Doctor asked her, concerned. Eliza shared a look with her, silently asking about the Beast to which she nodded.

"Come on!" Eliza shouted. "We need to see the Ood habitation."

The three arrived to see Danny working at a computer. Eliza bound down the stairs two at a time, waving at him.

"Hello!" Eliza said.

"Evening!"

"Only us!" Rose finished going down the stairs, last. Danny looked up to see them and he smiled briefly.

"The mysterious trio. How are you, then? Settling in?" he asked them politely but Eliza waved it off.

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business, the Ood - how do they communicate?" the Doctor asked him. "I mean, with each other." Eliza and Rose leaned against the railing and watched the Ood in what looked like an animal pen. Danny shrugged.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does THEM much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." Danny explained.

"This telepathic field- can it pick up messages?" Eliza asked him. "Because there was this Ood and he was acting…odd."

"Oh. An odd Ood." Danny said.

"And then I got something else on my er…communicator thing." Rose glanced over at the Doctor.

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." Danny sighed at their faces. "Look... if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill."

"Monitor the field- that's this thing?" the Doctor nodded over to a screen that Basic 5.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5." Danny explained. Eliza furrowed her brows as the screen now read Basic 6.

"That's not Basic 6." she pointed to Danny as it once again rose again. "10…" They all watched the Ood raise their heads in unison. "They've gone up to Basic 30."

"But they can't." Danny said in disbelief. "It means they're screaming in their heads."

"Or something's shouting at them…." the Doctor said quietly. Danny typed on his computer.

"But….where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean-" he turned to Rose. "What did it say to you?"

"Something about the beast in the pit." Eliza looked over at Rose.

"What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny urged her. After a moment she answered him.

"He is awake."

"And you will worship him." the Ood said together as one. Eliza stepped back from the railings.

"What the hell?" Danny shouted.

"He is awake." Eliza said to the Ood who seemed to respond to it.

"And you will worship him." the Doctor stepped forward to the Ood.

"Worship who?" the Doctor asked but there was no answer from the Ood. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?" suddenly the base shook and everyone is thrown around.

"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach." the computer announced. Danny spoke into his wrist device.

"Which section?"

"Everyone evacuee 11 to 13, we've got a breach! The base is open!" Zach said through the device. "Repeat: the base is open!" The four picked themselves up and ran through the doors. They managed to catch up with Jefferson and Ida and some others.

"Breach sealed. Breach sealed." the computer announced and Eliza let go of the breath she was holding. Her chest was heaving trying to get enough oxygen back into her lungs.

"Eliza?" Rose asked her friend. She picked her friend up with both hands. "You alright?" Eliza nodded and dusted off her jeans. She watched as several of the people go and search for Scooti.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked Toby who looked shaken. Toby started to speak, quickly.

"I don't- I dunno, I- I was working and then I can't remember. All- all that noise, the room was falling apart, there was no air-" Tony was trying to say.

"Come on. Up you get. Come and have some Protein One." Rose helped Toby to his feet. She linked her arm through his and lead them along the corridor.

"Oh, you've gone native." the Doctor teased her. Rose turned back to face him for a second.

"Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein One with just a dash of three." Rose said. Eliza laughed and pulled the Doctor along.

"Sounds appetizing." she joked but Rose nodded gravely. Eliza smiled at her, before reaching the room.

"Eliza." the Doctor said making her stop. "Rose told me about what happened before.'" Eliza froze in her place and she slowly looked up at him since he was taller by at least five inches. "It's okay to feel upset and I know you regret-"

"Regret?" Eliza interrupted. "What would I regret?"

"That you joined us." the Doctor looked confused. " With all the…monsters." Eliza shook her head at him.

"I don't regret it. It's kinda…sorta…really fun." Eliza smiled at him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"You sure?" he asked her. She laughed slightly at him and turned away but something on the ceiling caught her eye making both widen.

"We found her." she called out to the others in the room. They all followed her gaze to find Scooti floating outside the base, just outside the window.

"Oh my god…." Rose whispered covering her mouth.

"Sorry." Eliza said quietly to him. "I'm so sorry." She hid her face in the Doctor's chest letting him hug her as Jefferson reported Scootori Manista PKD deceased.

"She was twenty…twenty years old." Ida reported as she closed the shutters.

"For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father... and the temples of his Gods." Jefferson said his voice dropped to a whisper. The silence falls on them but then there was a crash.

"What was that? What is it?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"The drill." Eliza lifted up her head at this and watched the Doctor's expressions.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero." Ida announced before walking out to meet with their captain.

* * *

"Doctor you're insane!" Eliza shouted as she nevertheless helped him into a spacesuit. "Completely mad, you are." But she was grinning.

"And yet, you still came." the Doctor grinned at her as she handed him a helmet. "So you're just as sane as I am." Eliza moved to smack his arm but he dodged it and made his way to Zach.

"Eliza!" Rose called, and walked over to her friend. "What's he doing?"

"Going down with Ida." Eliza held both her elbows in her hands, crossing her arms. "But don't bother stopping him."

"Won't even try." Rose said to her before someone caught her eye. "Excuse me for a mo." Eliza smirked at her.

"And then some." she said and watched as Rose and the Doctor interacted, ending as she kissed her forehead. Eliza couldn't help but feel the slightest tinge of jealousy coursing through her veins.

"And don't forget to breath. Breathing's good." Rose said into the comm, obviously worried for the two. Eliza was by her side, letting her demonstrate how to take deep breaths.

"Rose, stay off the comm." Zach said to the girl.

"Fat chance." she responded as the base started to shake. Eliza managed to keep herself upright and took the comm from Rose.

"Doctor?" There was no reply as Rose steadied herself. "Doctor, are you all alright?"

"Ida?" Zach tried but there was only silence. "Doctor?"

"It's all right." the Doctor finally said. "We've made it…coming out of the capsule now." Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…what's it like down there?" Eliza asked through the comm. "Tiny or huge?"

"It's hard to tell…..some sort of…cave, cavern….it's massive." the Doctor responded as Ida said something they couldn't hear. "Eliza…Rose…you can tell Toby…we've found his civilization."

"Oi, Toby - sounds like you've got plenty of work." Rose said cheerfully to Toby was looked distracted not really interested.

"Good, good, good."

* * *

"….I've checked - there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100." Danny reported to Zach.

"But that's impossible." Zach said back to him. Rose, Jefferson, and Eliza interjected into the conversation.

"What's Basic 100?" Eliza asked.

"They should be dead." Danny replied. "It's brain death." Eliza looked horrified and a bit mystified.

"But they're safe?" Zach asked. "They're not actually moving?"

"No sir." Danny reported back after a moment of checking.

"Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson - keep a guard on the Ood." Zach commanded. Jefferson readied his gun.

"Officer at arms!" the crew member answered immediately back. Rose looked concerned.

"You can't fire a gun in here. What if they hit a wall?" Rose asked them, more specifically Jefferson.

"I'm firing stock 15, only packs upon organics." Jefferson turned to the security guard. "Keep watch. Guard them."

"Is it everything all right up there?" The Doctor asked. Eliza put a hand on her forehead, shaking her head. _Wrong question, Doctor_, Eliza thought. Rose quickly answered him as something to do. Eliza sat on her butt on the floor with her knees up and she put her arms around them. Little snippets of conversation were going by, not only right then but in her head.

_Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?_

_ We'll go down fighting, yeah? Together?_

_ Everything must come to dust….all things. Everything dies….It's killing me…I think you need a Doctor._

"It doesn't matter, just tell them." Rose said to Toby, ignoring Jefferson. Eliza lurched forward a bit, coming back to the present. Toby stood and revealed himself covered in symbols, his eyes red.

"These are the words of the Beast." Everyone stared in shock. "And he has woken." "He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, stand down. STAND DOWN!"

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose? Eliza? What's going on?" the Doctor shouted with growing urgency. No one moved to answer it.

"Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson shouted.

"He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him." Rose finally said to the Doctor through comm. Toby considered them for a moment.

"Mr. Jefferson, tell me, sir….did your wife ever forgive you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jefferson gritted his teeth. Eliza could tell he did know what Toby was talking about.

"Let me tell you a secret: she never did." Toby replied. Jefferson swallowed.

"Officer…stand down and be confined."

"Or what?"

"Or under the jurisdiction of Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you." Jefferson countered. He aimed his gun at Toby just as Eliza scrambled to get up from the floor.

"But how many can you kill?" Toby said before his mouth opened as the symbols evaporated off his skin. It turned into a black smoke and entered the Ood who jerked. The real Toby coughed and collapsed on the floor. Jefferson turned to point his gun at the Ood.

"It's the Ood." Eliza said into the comm." I don't what it is….it's like they're possessed." Eliza almost gasped, remembering what she had thought about earlier with the bunch of sixes.

"Sir we have a contamination in the livestock." Jefferson said into his wrist device like the one Danny had. "They won't listen to us." Ood started to advance so everyone backed up. "Back up to the door!"

"I shall manifest."

"Move quickly!"

"I shall walk in might." the Ood said.

"To the door!" Jefferson shouted. "Get it open!"

"My legions shall swarm across the worlds!" the Ood said. " I am the sin and the temptation. And the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come. I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

"Door sealed." Eliza thumped on the door. "Door sealed."

"Come on!" Rose screamed. She hit on the doors but they would not budge. Eliza and Rose shared a fearful look.

"Door sealed."

* * *

**I've scanned through this and I saw that I made a reference to a movie so I'll just put it down here.**

**_2001: A Space Odyssey_  
**

**One day I will go back and fix all my spelling and grammar mistakes. One day.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Satan Pit

**Loves the reviews, would like some more... -.-**

**Don't own Doctor Who... would like to...**

**The Satan Pit**

* * *

The Satan Pit

The Ood continued to advance towards them when Jefferson yelled to the others.

"Open fire!" he shouted as he started to fire at the Ood. The guard joined in with him while Rose and Eliza looked away. Once they were done, Rose stepped over the dead Ood and grabbed the comm again.

"Doctor?" Rose heard nothing. "Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor? Ida? Are you there?" the doors opened, as Jefferson turned ready to fire, only to see Danny.

"It's me! But they're coming." Danny shouted. "It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

"How many of them?" Jefferson asked him.

"All of them!" Danny replied. " All fifty!" Jefferson approached the door, ready with his gun in his hand.

"Danny, out of the way." but Danny didn't move at all. "Out of the way!" Jefferson shouted at him. He pushed Danny aside but he tried to stop him.

"But they're armed!" Danny tried. "They're da-" Jefferson ignored him and started to open the door. "It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they'e using it as a weapon." Jefferson opened the door but there are Ood already there. One stuck out his orb and struck the female guard. She let out a scream as she fell to the floor, dead. Jefferson started to open fire.

"Jefferson, what's happening, there?" Zach asked through comm.

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?" Jefferson replied back. Eliza took this time to jump over her way to Rose and took the comm from her.

"Doctor? Any answer right about now would help." But there was only silence, as Eliza pushed back her hair.

"Rose? Eliza? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?" Zach asked them making Rose shake her head.

"There's nothing, we keep trying but there's no response." Eliza reported. "There's nothing at all."

"No! Sorry, I'm fine. Still here!" the Doctor said suddenly and Eliza opened her mouth in shock. Her face turned slightly red and her hands were shaking.

"You should've said something, you-" Rose covered her mouth before Eliza could shout something offensive to the Doctor. She took back the comm before letting go.

"Whoa!" The Doctor said. "Careful! Anyway, it's both of us, me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone and all we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked him.

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes on forever." the Doctor said to them.

""The pit is open." Rose repeated. "That's what the voice said." Eliza shuddered a bit, from those words and maybe a bit from the cold.

"But there's nothing? I mean…" Zach trailed off. "There's…nothing coming out?"

"No, no. No sign of 'the Beast.' the Doctor said. Eliza took the comm from Rose and leaned against the machine.

"It said Satan." Eliza sounded fearful.

"Come on, Eliza. You're stronger than this." the Doctor said to her quietly. Eliza took a shaky breath.

"There's no such thing, though. Right?" Eliza asked him. There was no reply. "Doctor? Tell me it's not real." Eliza slapped the comm back into Rose's hands when there again was no reply. Eliza knew this was real, considering what she remembered about earlier when the whole planet ran on three sixes.

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately." Zach said.

"But…we've come all this way!" Ida complained. Zach sighed.

"Okay, that was an order. WITHDRAW!" Zach said. "With that thing open, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now." Zach commanded.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar-" Zach stopped. "Ida? Ida?" Eliza sighed again as there was silence from the other end for a quite a while until- "Eliza and Rose, we're coming back."

"Best news we've heard all day!" Eliza sounded relieved and she smiled a bit at the other girl. Just then Jefferson pointed his gun at Toby.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked him.

"He's infected." Jefferson said simply. "He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Toby's eyes widened in shock as he cowered on the floor.

"Are you gonna start shooting your own people,now?" Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?" Rose asked him angrily.

"If necessary." Rose looked pointedly at Eliza but she said nothing to defend Toby. Rose knew that Eliza thought that Jefferson was right. She wasn't over the ideas of guns and Rose knew it would take some time for Eliza to let go of that brainwashing that the Preachers gave her.

"Well then, you'll have to shoot me 'if necessary', so what's it gonna be?" Rose asked. "Look at his face. Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean."

"Any sign of trouble….I'll shoot him." Jefferson moved away.

"Are you all right?" Toby trembled, looking scared and Eliza immediately felt bad about not defending the man.

"Yeah…..I…..Dunno." Toby shook his head.

"Can you remember anything?" Rose asked.

"Just…..it was so angry. It was…fury and rage…death…." Toby looked around the room. "It was him. It was the devil." Eliza stepped back as Rose hugged Toby.

"Okay, we're in."Ida said. "Bring us up."

"Ascension in…."Jefferson said as Eliza and Rose waited in anticipation. "Three…two…one." The lights went off as everything stopped working.

"This is the Darkness. This is my domain." the Ood said together. "You little things that live in the light…clinging to your feeble Suns….which die in the…"

"That's not the Ood." Zach said through the comm. "Something's talking through them."

"Only the darkness remains."

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six representing the Torchwood Archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name." the Ood said. "You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave."

"It's him." Toby whispered. "It's him. It's him…."

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this: which one? Hmm? 'Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archivits... Pordonity, Christianity... Pash-Pash, New Judaism... Sanclar... Church of the Tin Vagabond - which devil are you?" the Doctor asked.

"All of them."

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" the Doctor asked.

"This one knows me - as I know him. The killer of his own kind." the Ood replied to the Doctor. The Doctor ignored this tidbit but Eliza stored that information in the back of her mind for now.

"How did you end up on this rock?"

"The disciples of the Light rose up against me. And chained me in the pit for all eternity."

"When was this?" the Doctor wondered.

"Before time." the Beast replied.

"What does THAT mean?" the Doctor said indignant and disbelief. "What does 'before time' mean?"

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible. No life should have existed back then." the Doctor said.

"Is that your religion?" the Beast said almost smug.

"It's a belief." the Doctor answered the Beast.

"You know nothing. All of you. So small." the Beast said. "The Captain, so scared of command.

"The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife….. The scientist, still running from daddy.

"The little boy who lied….the virgin…." Eliza raised her eyebrow. "The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

"Oh… and the lost girl who's hidden from the universe and even herself for the protection of her and others."

"Doctor, what does it mean?" Rose asked him as Eliza widened her eyes, wondering what he could possibly mean about being hidden.

"Rose, don't listen." the Doctor said quietly. Eliza leaned in to the comm, not satisfied with that answer.

"You will die….and I will live." the Beast said as an image suddenly came into their heads of the beast, roaring, making everyone to gasp and stumble backwards.

"What the hell was that?"

"I had that thing inside my head."

"Doctor, what did it mean?" Rose's voice got higher.

"I'm hiding?" Eliza wondered how that was. She wasn't hiding from anyone, considering she was in a new universe and as far as Eliza knew no one in her world had needed protecting that she had to hide. Her parents died in a car crash and her sister didn't keep in contact and Jake was okay with Mickey. It didn't make sense.

"If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine; that thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness - childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works." Eliza wasn't very religious, occasionally going to church every year but she still believed.

"Or a good psychologist." the Doctor countered.

"But…..how did it know about my father?"

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine? Hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see: humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket into the orbit of a black hole! Just for the sake of discovery, that's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain - his officer - his elder - his genius - his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him-" With a loud bang the cable snapped.

"Doctor! We lost the cable! Doctor!" there was no reply. "Doctor?"

"Comms are down."

"Doctor? Doctor-" Rose tried before Eliza tugged the comm away from her before she could keep trying. She put it back as Rose, Jefferson, and Danny looked down the lift shaft.

"But we've got to bring them back." Rose said determined.

"They're ten miles down."Jefferson said, "We haven't got another ten miles of cable? Another loud bang made the whole group jump. "Captain? Situation report."

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts."Zach sighed. "They're breaking in."

"Yeah, it's the same on Door 25."Jefferson said.

"How long is it gonna take?" Rose asked Jefferson.

"Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes." there was another bang. "Eight."

"I've got a security frame, it might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you." Zach said.

"Right." Eliza said. "So we need to stop them -or get out."

"I'll take both, yeah?" Danny said. "But how?" Rose stepped forward to the two.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? 'Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For a start, we need some lights. There's gotta be some sort of power somewhere." Rose said.

"There's nothing I can do." Zach said bitterly. "Some captain stuck in here, pressing buttons."

"That's what the Doctor meant: press the right buttons." Rose urged the Captain.

"They've gutted the generators!" Zach said. "But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that…. Mr. Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety…" Jefferson pressed the buttons that would open them.

"Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channeling rocket feed. In 3….2….1…..power." The lights turned back on and Rose clapped. Eliza breathed out a sigh of relief.

"There we go!"

"Let there be light!" Eliza cheerfully said. "What about that Strategy Nine thingy?"

"Not enough power." Jefferson shook his head. "It needs a hundred percent. We'll work on that." Rose approached Toby.

"Toby what about you?" Rose asked him. Toby stood from his spot.

"I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything."

"No, you're the archaeologist." Rose returned. "What do you know about the pit?" Toby stuttered out a reply.

"Well, n-n-nothing." Toby said. "We can't even translate the language. But ever since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense."

"Well….get to work. Anything you can translate, just…anything." Rose moved away from Toby to Danny. "As for you, Danny-boy - you're in charge of the Ood - any way of stopping them?"

"Well…I don't know." Danny shrugged. Eliza pointed over to the computer and Rose nodded before pulling him over.

"Then find out." Rose said. "The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out." Finding that the team were doing their jobs, Eliza moved to the side as earlier voices came floating back. The voices were hard to identify but she picked up a Northern accent. But this time, it was gone….

_Something is coming….._

_ That's the curse of the Time Lords….._

_ Such a lonely childhood….It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other…..tell me about it….But you and I both know, don't we…The Doctor is worth the monsters….._

"Eliza!" Rose shook the girl from the stupor. "We gotta go!" Eliza rose from her seat and made her way to the to the others. "Danny!"

"Hold on! Just conforming….."

"Dan, you gotta go NOW!" Jefferson shouted as there was a bang. "Come on!" Danny took out an orange computer chip from the machine. He showed them while he went one to the entrance of the tunnels.

"Put that in the monitor…and it's a bad time to be an Ood."

"We're coming back." Rose said. "Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out."

"Okay, Danny you go first, then you Miss Cooper, then Miss Tyler, then Toby, and I'll go last in defense of position. Now come on!" Jefferson commanded. "Quick as you can!" They all lowered themselves in the same order that Jefferson asked for.

"We're at 7.1, sir." Danny said in his wrist device, slightly out of breath. Eliza sighed leaning her head back.

"Okay, I've got you…."Zach said as a bang made them all jump. "I'm just aerating the next section."

"Getting kinda cramped, sir….can't you hurry up?" Danny complained.

"I'm working on half power, here."

"Stop complaining." Jefferson directed at Danny. Rose turned her head to Jefferson and then to Danny.

"Mr. Jefferson says 'stop complaining.' Rose told Danny which made Eliza raise an eyebrow at her.

"I heard." Danny responded.

"He heard." Rose said to Jefferson. Eliza fought back a laugh as Toby started to complain as well.

"But the air's getting a bit thin." Eliza giggled.

"Now he's complaining now," she said to Jefferson and Rose, the latter who pointedly looked over at Jefferson.

"I heard." Danny wiped away the sweat on his face, and Rose sniffed her face scrunching up from the action.

"Danny, is that you?"

"I'm not exactly happy." Danny shot back defensively.

"I'm just moving the air…." Zach said. "I've got to oxygenate the next section, Now, keep calm…or it's gonna feel worse."

"What was that?" Danny asked after there was a loud bang from the end of the tunnel. Jefferson aimed his gun.

"Mr. Jefferson, what was that?"

"What was it?"

"What's that noise?"

"Captain…." another twinge of familiarity came to Eliza. "What was that?" Jefferson asked Zach.

"The junction in Habitation Five's been opened - it must be the Ood." Zach said. "They're in the tunnels!"

"Well, open the gate then!" Eliza said.

"I've gotta get the air in!" Zach countered as he worked on filling the tunnel with air. Danny sighed.

"Just open it! ….sir." Danny added at the end, because even though they could die right about now he needed to keep up with manners.

"Where are they?" Rose asked. "Are they close?"

"Don't know, I can't tell - I can't see them…the computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms."

"And whose genius idea was that?" Eliza rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"OPEN the gate!" Danny yelled into his wrist device as he was sweating double time and he was shaking. The gate opened and they quickly crawl through it.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left." Zach ordered.

"The Ood, sir - can't you trap them?" Jefferson asked. "Cut off the air supply?"

"Not with out cutting off yours." Zach said as there was another bang on his door, as the Ood tried to get in. "Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan - -they're gonna catch up!"

"I'll maintain defense of position!" Jefferson stopped. Eliza stopped crawling as she turned to the older man.

"You can't stop!" she shouted at him.

"Miss Cooper - that's my job." Jefferson said. "You've got your task. Now see to it."

"You heard what he said, now MOVE!" Toby said to Eliza as she spared him a dirty look. She started again and Rose followed by Toby.

"8.2. Open 8.2. Zach!" Danny shouted as they left Jefferson behind to fend the Ood off.

"I've gotta aerate it!" Zach said.

"OPEN IT NOW!" Danny shouted furiously, obviously impatient and frustrated.

"I'm trying." Zach shot back as Danny hit on the gate, desperate. Eliza grabbed his arm as he went for round two on the door.

"Danny, stop it." Eliza hissed at him. "That's not helping anyone."

"Zach, get it open!" Toby said instead. The gate opened as everyone except Jefferson went through it.

"Come on!" Danny said to behind him as he crawled through. Eliza and Roe glanced behind them down the corridor where Jefferson was.

"Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one." Zach informed. "Jefferson you gotta move faster. Move!"

"Mr. Jefferson, come on-" Eliza tried but Toby pushed Rose into her.

"Keep going!" he yelled and they passed through but Jefferson didn't. Eliza faltered for a moment but kept going to the end of the tunnel.

"Report….Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD…deceased with honors." Zach said sounding close to tears. "43K2.1."

"Zach….we're at the final junction. 9.2. And er…if my respects could be on record." Danny said. "He saved our lives."

"Noted. Opening 9.2." The gate opened to reveal the Ood right behind it, waiting for them. Danny, Eliza, Rose, and Toby scrambled away from it.

"Lower 9.2!" Eliza yelled. "Zach, lower it!"

"Back!" Danny said. "Back! Back!"

"We can't go back!" Toby countered. "The gang point's sealed off, we're stuck!" Rose looked up and noticed the grilling above their heads.

"Come on!" she said and pushed it out to the side. Rose made it to the corridor above and Eliza followed by Danny.

"Come on!" Eliza called. "Toby, come on! Toby, get out of there!" Toby scrambled up, looking frightened. They all helped him up as Ood approached them from another end of the corridor. Danny ran for the opposite direction.

"It's this way." Danny said and they followed him, with the Ood chasing after them. Eliza ran ahead a bit and pushed open the doors to the Ood habitation. The Ood already inside looked up at them as Danny rushed over to the computer.

"Get it in!" Rose ordered. "Transmit it!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Danny repeated. "I'm getting at it-"

"They're coming up!" Eliza said. "We need to stop them!" The Ood made their way up the staircase toward them. "Danny, get that thing transmitting or I will-" Danny plugged it into the computer and the reading went down to Basic 0. The Ood all clutched their heads all they all fell over as silence fell everywhere.

"Will what?" Danny said smugly to Eliza as Rose cheered and hugged Toby. Eliza smiled, embarrassedly. She shook her head and said nothing but hugged him instead.

"Doesn't matter." Eliza said as Rose threw her arms around the girl. "We actually did it!"

"Zach, we did it." Rose informed the Captain. "The Ood are down. Now we've gotta get the Doctor."

"I'm on my way." Zach said in reply.

Once Rose reached the exploration deck, she went for the comm almost immediately. Eliza smiled, fondly.

"Doctor? Are you there?"Rose tried. "Doctor? Ida? Can you hear me?"

"The comms are still down." Zach said. "I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give a minute." He started to work at the computer as Rose watched on, worried.

"Doctor?" Rose asked once Zach gave the okay to try it now. "Are you there? Doctor, Ida? Can you hear me?"

"He's gone." Ida said sadly. Eliza's heart stopped as she was sure Rose's stopped as well. Eliza snatched the comm of the unresponsive girl.

"What do you mean 'he's gone?'" Eliza asked Ida.

"He fell." Ida said. "Into the pit and I don't know how deep it is - miles and miles and miles."

"But what does she mean 'he fell?" Rose asked Eliza. The latter repeated the question to Ida.

"I could't stop him." Ida said quietly. "He said your name…..your's and Rose's…." Eliza felt tears spring to her eyes, and she blinked a million times so they wouldn't fall. The fourth person she's lost and it hurt even more each time.

"I'm sorry." Zach apologized. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back - up…you're ten miles down…. we can't get there."

"You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things….and here I am." Ida said tearing up.

"We've got to abandon the base." Zach told her. "I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was?" Ida asked. Eliza shook her head. They were abandoning her and she was still wondering about the source.

"Maybe that's best." Zach said softly.

"Yeah." Ida agreed.

"Officer Scott-"

"It's all right. Just go, Good luck." Ida told them all.

"Thank you." Zach said. "Danny - Toby - close down the feed links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket - strap yourselves in. We're leaving." Rose and Eliza shared a look of understanding between them and turned to Zach.

"We're not going." Rose told him. "Eliza and me."

"Rose, there's space for you two." Zach tried to reassure her but Eliza shook her head as that was not what they meant.

"No, we're gonna wait for the Doctor." Eliza said.

"I'm sorry, but….he's dead." Zach said to them gently knowing this was a sensitive topic for them.

"You don't know him." Rose disagreed. "Cos he's not…..I'm telling you, he's not - he's not….and even if he was, how could I leave him? All on his own, all the way down there? No. I'm gonna stay. And so is Eliza." Zach nodded.

"Then I apologize for this. Danny - Toby make them secure." Danny and Toby each grab one girl as they struggled to be freed.

"No - no! No! No! No!" Rose screamed. "Let me go!" Zach plunged a needle into her, sedating her as she went limp. Eliza was another story. She kept moving around as Zach tried to sedate her as well.

"Get off me! I'm not leaving without him!" Eliza screamed, kicking her feet at Toby. Zach managed to hold down one arm and sedated her as well. Eliza shot him the dirtiest look she could before blacking out completely.

* * *

_"Eliza?" A voice called out to her in the darkness. "Come on, you've got to wake up." An arm shook her awake and Eliza found herself in a cave with rocky columns. She coughed as a swirl of smoke filled the air._

_ "Where the hell am I?" Eliza shouted but it sounded muffled, like she was underwater. "Hello?"_

_ "The Doctor needs you." A woman said. She seemed oddly familiar with straight black hair and brown eyes and the strange mark near her eye. The woman seemed like someone she used to know but at the same time she wasn't. It was all murky inside and outside Eliza's head. "He's still alive and he needs your help."_

_ "With what?" Eliza asked. "I barely know the guy."_

_ "And yet you still care." The woman shot back. "He's important now…..to so many things that you have yet to discover. And you won't find out unless you don't help him now."_

_ "What do I need to do?" the curiosity peaked within Eliza as she rose and eyebrow. "Tell me."_

_ "There's someone on that rocket that doesn't really have a heart." Eliza scoffed. _

_ "Which is everybody on the rocket except for Rose." Eliza said. "I mean those guys sedated me!" The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

_ "Whatever. But still…watch out."_

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "You'll get it soon enough." the Woman smirked. "You better wake up or else they'll think they accidentally killed you or something. Go on…wake up…"_

_ "WAIT!" Eliza shouted. "Will I see you again?" the Woman had already walked away and raised her arm and moved around her hand in goodbye._

* * *

"Wake up." Rose said into her ear as she leaned forward to her friend who was in passenger. Eliza slowly came back to consciousness.

"Ow….my head….." Eliza rubbed at it, as Zach shot her an apologetic look.

"Your head's not exactly tiny….." Zach said as Eliza made an indignant face at him as Toby started to laugh quietly to himself. Eliza remembered what the Woman had told her and turned to face him.

"What's the joke?" Danny asked him.

"Just….we made it. We escaped. We actually did it." Toby said, relieved but no one agreed.

"Not all of us." Eliza said, rather bitterly, pulling at her jacket.

"We're not out of it yet." Zach said. "We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats."

"Gravity funnel holding, sir." Toby read. "Always holding. Stats. At 53, funnel status at 66.5. Hull pressure constant.

"Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home. Coordinates set for Planet Earth."

"It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've... ripped out the air or... I dunno, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape…" Rose thought and Eliza happened to agree.

"Hey, Rose, do us a favor…..shut up." Toby said nastily. Eliza narrowed her eyes slightly and looked behind her through the space through the right side. "Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in 40….39….." Just then, the rocket started to shake.

"What happened? What was that?"

"What's he doing?" Toby said. "What is he doing?"

"We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse!"

"What does that mean?" Eliza asked the captain.

"We can't escape!" He yelled. "We're headed straight for the black hole!" the rocket turned backward and headed for the tunnel.

"It's the planet!" Eliza noticed. "The planet's moving. It's falling." Rose screamed and Eliza turned back to see Toby with his eyes red, and symbols all over his skiing again.

"I am the rage-"

"It's Toby, Zach do something-"

"And the bile and the ferocity." The beast continued from before like he hadn't been cut off.

"Just do something!" Rose screamed and Eliza flashed to the dream Woman and looked around for a weapon to use. There was a flame that came out of Toby's mouth.

"What is he? WHat the hell is he?"

"I shall never die! The thought of me is forever! In the bleeding hearts of men - in their vanity and obsession and lust-" Toby said as Eliza found the bolt gun that Rose had almost used from earlier. "Nothing shall ever destroy me! Nothing!" Eliza raised an eyebrow at this and aimed the gun at the window.

"Rose?" As if she knew, what Eliza was thinking, she unbuckled the seatbelt from Toby. "Oh yeah? Well you can go to hell." She fired and shattered the glass. Toby promptly was sucked through the window and was headed for the black hole.

"Emergency shield!" Zach pressed the button and the emergency shield covered them from the hole in the shield. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole!"

"But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done." Rose said.

"Some victory. We're going in." Zach said. Danny looked up from his computer screen and said, "The planet's lost orbit! It's falling!"

"The planet's gone." The girls didn't respond. "I'm sorry,"

"Accelerate." Zach said. "I did my best. But hey - first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History." They all held on tight as the rocket kept shaking violently. Everyone was all ready for it to end when suddenly…there was nothing.

"What happened?" Rose asked as they all leaned to one side as the rocket turned. Zach looked confused.

"We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!" the comm sprang to life.

"Sorry about that hijack, Captain." the Doctor said. "This is the good ship TARDIS." Eliza let out a noise of disbelief but she still grinned. "Now first thing's first - have you got a Rose Tyler on board?" Rose let out a laugh.

"I'm here! It's me! Oh my god!"

"Good, good. Now how about a lovely Miss Eliza Cooper?" Eliza let out a string of curses the least offensive being 'your mother.'

"I'm gonna kill you." she said jokingly. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm towing you home. Gravity- schmavity. My people practically invented black holes." The Doctor said. "Well in fact they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh and captain - can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Rose and Eliza - I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?"

"She's alive!"

"Yes!" Danny shouted exuberantly. "Thank god."

"Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right.I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet." The Doctor informed them. "Ah! Entering clear space - end of the line - mission closed."

Rose entered the TARDIS first, and Eliza could hear giggles as they embraced each other, glad to be together again. Eliza leaned against the coral and watched as they looked at one another. She quietly made her way to the chair and sat down on it.

"Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home." the Doctor said. "And the next time you get curious about something- oh... what's the point? You'll just go blundering in. The human race…"

"But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature - what was it?"Ida asked him.

"I don't know! Never did decipher that writing. But that's good! Day I know everything? Might as well stop." Rose turned to the Doctor.

"What do you think it was? Really?"

"I think…." the Doctor started. "We beat it. That's good enough for me." Rose turned unsure.

"It said, I was gonna die in battle." the Doctor caught her and with quiet confidence he said, "Then it lied."

"What about me?" Eliza piped up. "It said I was hiding…"

"Are you hiding?" the Doctor rose an eyebrow at her to which she shook her head. He shrugged as if that was the answer.

"Right, onwards, upwards - Ida - see you again, maybe!"

"I hope so."

"And thanks, boys!" Eliza shouted from her seat so they could hear. She could practically see them grinning.

"Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said…you three….who are you?" Ida asked him.

"Oh…" the Doctor looked to Rose then to Eliza. They grinned at each other. "The stuff of legend." and with that, he pulled a lever and the three watched as the rotor rose and fell.

"Doctor…" Eliza said after a while. The Doctor looked up at her and froze when she continued. "What is a Time Lord?"

* * *

**and scene! I really tried to not use what was being said, and tried to fill it in with Eliza's thoughts and the Woman. So hence why this is shorter.**

**Also, I will not be doing Love and Monsters, because it focuses on Elton more so... we'll just move on to Fear Her which is an episode that really creeped me out. Haha. But Elton will be mentioned and I'll have a perfectly reasonable explanation...I hope so anyway.**

**Please review on what you think or if just to say hi. :) I don't bite...**


	6. Fear Her

**I feel very proud of this, considering Eliza finally takes it up a notch as companion. **

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**Fear Her**

* * *

Fear Her

Eliza was in the library when the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing was heard. She got up and stretched, before placing the book back. Rose popped her head in the room and spotted Eliza.

"Hey." she greeted her friend. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we?" Eliza asked instead of answering the question. "And when are we?" Rose thought for a moment.

"Well, he said something about 2012 I think…." Rose trailed off. "You said you wanted to see the Olympics maybe that's it." Eliza shook her head, and looked for another book.

"You're already done with this one?" Rose picked up the book, Eliza was reading. "It's only been a few hours."

"Oh yeah…."Eliza frowned, realizing what Rose said. "Only hours?"

"Of course you would be done. First time I saw you reading, you were going five pages a minute." Rose laughed a bit but stopped.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, shouting for her. Rose froze in her place but Eliza motioned for her to go ahead.

"In the library." there was a crash after that and he didn't respond. "Oh come on you can't avoid each other forever!"

"I can try!" Eliza insisted but Rose sighed. "Not until he apologizes for yelling at me for nothing!"

"Eliza, you asked him what a Time Lord is!" Rose shot back. "How was he supposed to react? I never told you about that, and he didn't either…..how did you know?" Eliza backed up, defensively to the bookshelves.

"I don't know!" Eliza cried. "Sometimes I hear this voices in my head from a different place and they're talking about different things!"

"Like what?" Rose asked her, concerned. Eliza drew a large breath.

"I dunno…..there was this one time where it was this woman asking someone if they'd go fighting together…"Rose's eyes widened in suspicion. "And then there was one where the woman was saying how everything died…..and then a man responded telling her she needed a doctor." Rose became confused.

"What else?"

"Um….there was the one with the Time Lord's 'curse'…and someone saying how the Doctor is worth the monsters." Eliza finished as that was all she could remember. Rose's eyes narrowed as she was deep in thought.

"How did…..?"Rose stopped herself. "Those are things I've said. Before we met you, we traveled together and I remember most of that…but….." Rose looked dumbstruck. "But we can ask the Doctor-"

"No!" Eliza launched herself at Rose. "You can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Rose was bemused. Eliza couldn't, didn't want to tell him! She didn't fully trust the man and it was a miracle, she even trusted him a little bit. Ever since her sister left her alone, Eliza had a hard time trusting anyone. And besides, the Doctor would realize he picked up a crazy!

"Uh….um…It would be better if I told him." Eliza tried. "Seeing as it is my problem."

"Fine." Rose relented. "But you will tell him." it wasn't a question but Eliza still nodded anyway. "And you will come with us right now." Before Eliza could react, she was pulled down different corridors to the TARDIS doors.

"Rose!" Eliza complained but Rose shook her head.

"No. You didn't go last time and it was…nice." Rose said. "Better than other days. We managed to save Elton's-"

"Who is Elton?" Eliza crinkled her brows.

"You would've known if you came with us. But no…. you were wallowing in the library pool." Rose shoved her out the door.

"Now go!" she pushed Eliza out of the TARDIS and smack into the Doctor.

"Umph!" Eliza managed, pulling away from the Doctor. "Sorry." the Doctor looked at her for a long while before-

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time. They nervously shared a small laugh but it soon faded. "I'm sorry." Eliza offered. "For asking about something so personal….." before he could ask how she got that information. "I had the TARDIS look stuff up about you. Only the basics of course….only the things Rose would know." the Doctor smiled at her.

"And I'm sorry." he said. "For accusing you of invading my privacy and almost leaving you in the middle of space." Before anything else could be said, Rose came out from the TARDIS.

"So, near future, yeah?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Eliza mentioned she wanted to see this place so…." the Doctor gestured to the street. "30th Olympia. Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about... wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood about, begging... no, wait a minute... that was Club Med." he laughed at his own joke and nudged Rose. Eliza laughed a bit from the side and the Doctor smiled gratefully at her. "Just in time for the opening doo dah - ceremony... tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch... lovely chap, what was his…?" Rose noticed the Missing posters and Eliza was the only one who noticed.

"Mark...? John..? Mark...? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet." Eliza scanned all the names and information listed below the pictures.

"Doctor-"

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to." Eliza smirked a bit.

"Yeah like maybe a tea party in Massachusetts, but you should really-" Eliza tried next but she was cut off.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top-"

"Doctor, this is important." Eliza finally managed to say as they got his attention. the Doctor made his way over to them.

"Do you know those - those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius."the Doctor read all the posters. "What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...? Is something reducing the temperature…?" Eliza looked concerned.

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would someone do something like this?" Eliza asked them. The Doctor considered her for a moment.

"You still have much to learn."

"What?"

"What makes you think it's a person?" Eliza heard and turned to the noise of a door opening. A woman rushed out with recycling, dumping it on the pavement before running back inside.

"Well whatever the hell it is, it's got the whole street scared. Doctor-?" Eliza stopped as she realized Rose and the Doctor had already moved on to the other end of the street. "Of course." Eliza ran to catch up with them but noticed a car stopping suddenly as a man walked over to the car.

"There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?" he asked the man inside the car. the driver looked confused.

"I dunno what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago."

"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate." the man replied. "All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift t. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be." Rose noticed Eliza was lacking and doubled back. The man pushed from the back, as the driver pushed from the driver's side.

"There we go."

"Do you guys want a hand?" Eliza motioned to Rose as well as herself.

"No, we're all right, love." the man answered. Eliza smirked at Rose before walking over to the man's side where he was pushing from behind. Rose helped the owner of the car with his side.

"We're stronger than we look." Eliza helped them push it when the engine came back on. The owner got back in the car.

"Does this happen a lot?" Eliza asked the man. Rose waved off to the driver before coming over to them.

"Been doing it all week." he grumbled. Eliza shared a look with Rose.

"Since those children started going missing?" Rose asked him, starting to see the connection between the two. But the man didn't.

"Yeah, I s'pose so," the man said. "Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it... I've been tarmacking every pot hole…" He showed off his work proudly. "Look at that. Beauty, init? Yep! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't."Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"It takes them when they're playing." Eliza's heart skipped a beat, not noticing the woman there at all.

"What takes them?" Rose asked her.

"Danny….Jane…Dale…snatched in the blink of an eye." Eliza looked up at the sound of the Doctor pleading with someone. A man is walking toward him, ready to beat him up.

"I'm- I'm a police officer! I've got a badge - and- and a police car... you don't have to get- I can- I can prove it! Just hold on-" The Doctor searched for his psychic paper.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them." He answered back roughly. The Doctor pointed at Rose and Eliza.

"See look! I've got a colleague! Lewis and…..Clark." The Doctor faltered a bit as Rose winked at the man.

"Well, they look less like a copper than you do." Eliza turned to Rose, faking excitement.

"I told you, our disguises would work." Eliza said smugly. "Even this man couldn't tell we were cops. Just think about what the unsub would think." the man seemed unsure now, and that was the Doctor needed as he found his psychic paper. A woman walked over and started asking questions which mad the other start as well, as it all became a big jumbling mess.

"Fingers on lips!" the Doctor shouted putting his finger on his lips. He glared at everyone else, daring them to not follow through. After a moment, each put their finger on their lips except for Eliza and Rose who were watching with amusement. The Doctor gave them a pointed look. Rose slowly raised her finger, then nudged Eliza who copied. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" the old woman tried to ask for permission to remove her finger.

"Er…can I?" The Doctor nodded. "Look around you... this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers - maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the , there it goes again!Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand." he showed Rose and Eliza his hand.

"Okay Doctor, you don't have to prove yourself." Eliza joked with him. The Doctor gave her a withering look. Rose coughed a bit and inhaled.

"And there's that smell... it's like a um... a burnt fuse plug or something." Rose brought the attention back to her. The Doctor nodded.

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose noticed something else, from behind the Doctor and Eliza who were talking about parallel universes.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Rose cooed, as the Doctor immediately brightened. Eliza smirked a bit, knowing their infatuation with each other.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing." the Doctor beamed as Eliza laughed at him. The Doctor turned around to notice that Rose was talking about a cat. "Oh."

"It's okay, Doctor, " Eliza was amused. "I think you're beautiful too." she laughed again at the look on his face. Rose was petting the cat.

"I used to have one like you." Rose said. The Doctor and Eliza watched on, uncomfortably as Rose noticed.

"What?" she asked them.

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." Eliza looked at him, strangely then figured it was a past adventure.

"Yeah and I just hate cats." Eliza shuddered. "They're just so sly and take their time torturing their prey." the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"And-"

"Doctor!" Rose called. She stared at a cardboard box where the cat had gone in. The Doctor walked over to her, then backed off a bit.

"Whoa! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" he waved the smell away and picked the box up. "Iron residue. Blimey! That takes some doing! Just to snatch a living organism out of space/time. This baby is just like," the Doctor put on a rough accent. " 'I'm 'avin' some of that" - I'm impressed." the Doctor said.

"So the cat's been transported?" Eliza asked him.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power." the Doctor explained but noticed her blank look and sighed. "Yes."

"Oh." Eliza nodded in understanding.

"We need to find the source of that power." The Doctor looked around. "Find the source and you will find... whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep 'em peeled, Lewis and…Clark." Eliza rolled her eyes at hearing the name that was given to her.

"Does that make you, Sacagawea?" Eliza asked the Doctor innocently.

"Funny." the Doctor said, deadpanned. Rose was holding back a smile, by covering her mouth.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Eliza was walking down the street, when she heard a commotion. Following the noise, she discovered it was the Doctor and Rose with a black ball.

"Okay." she mumbled to herself. "That's supposed to be normal now." she made her way to them and saw them hug for a moment.

"….If you can tell me what the hell it is." the Doctor poked it with his sonic screwdriver. "'Cos I haven't the foggiest."

"It was twine." Eliza guessed though it was clear it wasn't. "No it wasn't."

"Well, I can tell you, you've just killed it." Rose deduced.

"It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people." the Doctor tossed it in the air. "That is so dinky! The Go-Anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket….makes friends, impressed the boss…breaks the ice at parties…." he put it in his pocket as Rose laughed. They all made their way to the TARDIS, telling each other advertisements made-up for the black ball. But Eliza stopped halfway and noticed a little girl staring out her window. Eliza turned to see what she was staring which was the guy from before fixing the road.

"You guys go ahead…" Eliza muttered to the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Alright." Eliza walked over to the guy and watched what he was doing for a few moments.

"So….you're fixing the roads?" the man looked up quizzically.

"What'd you think, sweetheart?" the man answered. "Yeah. Gotta fix the road for the council, 'cos of the-"

"Torch bearer." Eliza finished. "I'm Eliza by the way."

"Kel." Kel grunted as he got up to go to his van. "What is it that you want?" Eliza shrugged but Kel didn't notice, as he was digging through his van.

"Just…" Eliza spotted the Doctor and Rose going into the girl's house but Rose was waiting up for Eliza. "Making conversation." Before Kel could respond, Eliza had already made her way to the house.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Inside of Trish's -which was her name, according to Rose- sitting room was where the Olympic Torch Bearer was being watched.

"The Torch Bearer is running up towards the mall, which I can tell you is…." the commentator was saying as Rose sat herself on the couch.

"She stays in her room, most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone." Trish explained to the Doctor. Eliza sat herself down on the couch, slowly.

"What about Chloe's dad?" she asked Trish.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago." Trish replied to which Eliza felt immensely awkward, knowing the pain of losing someone.

"I'm sorry." she said to her.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him." that response shocked Eliza a bit, and she didn't say anything else. The Doctor cut in, brightly.

"Well! Let's go and say hi!" he said but Trish looked hesitant to let him.

"I should check on her first….she might be asleep." Trish tried to reason, to buy herself some time. The Doctor saw right through her.

"Why are you so afraid of her, Trish?"

" I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid." Trish said to them.

"I'm sure she is." Eliza agreed, nodding slowly.

"She's never been in trouble at school….you should see her report from last year. As and Bs." Trish said proudly, to Rose who smiled back at her. Rose exchanged a look with the Doctor and stood up.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose asked her suddenly. Trish nodded as the Doctor watched as she left the room.

"She's in the choir, and she's singing in an old folks home." Trish continued on. "Any mum would be proud. You know….I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor. Because right now, she's not herself." Eliza looked at the Doctor but he didn't look at her.

"Is there someone in the kitchen?" the Doctor wondered, an ear tilted to the kitchen. The three of them went into the kitchen and saw Chloe drinking some milk. "All right, there?" he asked as Chloe put the milk back in the fridge. He took the time to lean against the counter and motioned for Eliza to join him next to him.

"I'm Eliza." Eliza said softly and gestured to the Doctor. "And this is the Doctor." Chloe turned to face them.

"I'm Chloe Webber."

"How're you doing Chloe Webber?" the Doctor asked her, conversationally.

"I'm busy. I'm making something." Chloe looked to her mother. "Aren't I, mum?" Trish didn't answer her.

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." Trish said to the duo. Eliza faced the little girl.

"But you've been drawing, though. I'm bad at it, seeing as stick men are about my limit." Eliza grinned a bit. "What about you, Doctor?"

"Oh yeah. Rubbish." the Doctor said. "Can do this, though….." he made the live long and prosper sign from Star Trek. Eliza looked to be holding back a smile but Chloe was expressionless.

"Can you do that?" the Doctor asked her. Eliza tried to do it as encouragement but her fingers kept coming back together. She had an expression of disgruntlement on her face.

"They don't stop moaning." Chloe said instead. Eliza stopped trying and looked at her again.

"Chloe…"

"I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning." Chloe said. the Doctor lowered his hand.

"Who don't?"

"We can be together." Chloe answered instead. Eliza looked to the living room where the staircase was. Trish moved toward her daughter.

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't touch me, mum." Trish stopped suddenly, letting her hand fall back to her side. Eliza and the Doctor shared a look with each other. "I'm busy…..Doctor." she left.

"Oh, come on, Chloe! Don't be a spoil sport!" he followed her to the hallway. "What's the big project? I'm dying to know! What're you making up there?"

"Doctor!" Came a shout from Rose which sent the Doctor flying up the stairs. Eliza hung back for a minute and looked through the window, and saw there was each house in visible sight where the children were taken. The Doctor made his way downstairs with Rose, who was looking fine. He made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed a jar of marmalade, unscrewed it, and dipped his fingers in it. Rose cleared her throat and shook her head. He turned to look at Eliza for confirmation who also shook her head.

"Those pictures - they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her picture." Rose said.

"Ionic energy." the Doctor explained. "Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kind of holding - pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's dead." Trish explained, exasperated. Rose looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke." Rose said. Eliza figured this was from when Rose was screamed her head off.

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things." the Doctor shuddered violently, making the two companions jump. "Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world…"

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive." Trish said sadly.

"Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" Eliza asked the Doctor who paused for a moment.

"Let's find out."

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Eliza, Rose, and Trish entered Chloe's bedroom. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, and said nothing but did the live long and prosper sign.

"Nice one." the Doctor commented as he kneeled in front of her. He put her head in his hands, fingers on her temples. Her eyes closed, and so did his before Chloe fell onto the bed.

"There we go."

"I can't let him do this-" Trish started but Eliza stopped her from going over. Rose comforted her.

"Shh, it's okay. Trust him." the Doctor stood up.

"Now we can talk." When Chloe spoke, it was clear that it wasn't Chloe but someone else. Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe." the voice said.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked the alien inside her. Eliza scrunched up her nose a bit at this, and watched on.

"I want Chloe Webber!" the alien whisper - shouted with a passion. Trish looked immensely upset.

"What've you done to my little girl?" the alien didn't answer her but Eliza asked another question.

"What are you?" she asked the alien. the Doctor slowly walked around the bed, while looking down at Chloe.

"I'm speaking to you. The entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor ordered.

"I don't care about shadows or parlez."

"So what do you care about?" the Doctor asked her.

"I want my friends." the alien responded simply. the Doctor kneeled by her side to speak more empathically.

"You're lonely, I know. I identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair. And I hate it!" Chloe's eyes snapped open.

"Name yourself!"

"Isolus." the Isolus identified itself. the Doctor's expression cleared up as if it were supposed to explain everything.

"You're isolus. Of course." Eliza and Rose shared a look of _of course! What else would it be? _The Doctor didn't notice them making fun of him.

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family." she took a piece of paper and began drawing.

"What's that?" Trish glanced over to the drawing.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in Deep Space." the Doctor stood. "See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone."

"Our journey is long."

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up." The Doctor explained.

"Thousands of years just floating through space…don't they get bored?" Eliza asked.

"We play."

"You….play?" Eliza looked surprised as the Doctor sat down on the bed.

"Mm. While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play." The Doctor said.

"Wouldn't mind that." Eliza mumbled. "So it's inflight entertainment."

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost." The Doctor turned to the Isolus. "Why did you come to Earth?"

"We were too close." the Isolus explained. She ripped the paper and began drawing something else.

"That's a solar flare from your sun. Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods." the Doctor figured it out.

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there. And I cannot reach them. So alone." Eliza felt a wave of sympathy for it.

"Your pod crashed….where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"My pod was drawn to heat…..and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me. Alone. She needed me, and I her." The Doctor stroked Chloe's head.

"You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you." The Doctor said.

"I want my family. It's not fair." Eliza made a sound of agreement as Rose and Trish watched, affected.

"I understand. You wanna make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone." There is a noise from the wardrobe, making Trish gasp as a demonic voice came from the closet.

"I'm coming to hurt you." a man said. Chloe started to shake and tremble in fear, although there is no reaction in her face. "I'm coming."

"Trish how do you calm her?"

"What?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" Eliza asked her. "Do you sing or…..?" Trish was surprised but nodded.

"I sing to her." she looked over at Eliza who was having a stare down with Rose, glaring at each other. They stared at each other for a few moments, completely ignoring the Doctor. It was a battle of the wills. After a while, Rose looked away and Eliza sighed, pushing back her hair.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Trish was walking all over the room, collecting pencils that were lying around. Eliza handed her some that she found and went to search for more.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked her quietly. Eliza looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." the Doctor said. "You and Rose looked like you were about to explode each other with your minds."

"Really, Doctor?" Eliza looked amused. "No, it wasn't us trying to explode minds. It's just that…." Eliza faltered.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "Are you homesick?"

"No!" Eliza said a bit too loudly. "I'm not homesick. I'm glad I can't go back. There's too many memories there that would have eventually tore me down."

"So what is it?" but Rose interrupted before she could answer.

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor?" Rose asked. "It'll just keep pulling kids in."

"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family." The Doctor shrugged. But the look he gave Eliza, let her know that she wan't off the hook.

"How big?" Eliza asked him.

"Say around….four billion?" The Doctor estimated as the girls in the room stared at each other, shocked.

The Doctor shrugged into his coat, as they left the house. Eliza looked up to Chloe's window where Chloe was. She was staring out the window at them as Eliza went catch up to the Doctor.

"We need that pod." the Doctor said. Eliza nodded in agreement.

"It'll be close, considering how he went to Chloe as the closest." Eliza reasoned. The Doctor smiled at her, appreciatively.

"It crashed - won't it be destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Oh thanks." Eliza said sarcastically. "What a bundle of laughs you are." the Doctor didn't notice but Rose did and shoved her. Eliza gave her a look but Rose widened her eyes trying to say what she couldn't say out loud. Eliza opened her mouth in an 'o' and quickly shook her head.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can... hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus." the Doctor, Eliza, and Rose made it to the TARDIS.

"We can scan for the same trace we picked up from the scribble creature. Just need to widen the field a bit." the Doctor said, going in first. Eliza saw the key swaying from his hand but said nothing. The Doctor fumbled with some device, putting it together. Rose and Eliza were on the chair next to the console.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" Eliza asked letting her legs swing absent - mindedly.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the stina magnetic erm…." he pointed to it. "Thing in your left hand!" Eliza made a face but gave it to him, chewing her gum.

"Sounds like you're on it's side." Rose said to him.

"I sympathize, that's all," the Doctor defended himself. He continued working on the device, keeping it between his legs to hold it still.

"The Isolus caused a lot of pain for these people." Eliza clicked her tongue.

"It's a child! That's why it went to Chloe, two lonely mixed up kids." The Doctor blew on the device and examined it.

"Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get it's own way." Eliza countered as Rose watched their banter from behind them.

"It's scared! Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot." The Doctor said to Rose who handed him the binary dot. Eliza shuddered.

"Yes! And I know how I was like. Right little….terrors." Eliza criticized her younger self. The Doctor held his hand in front of her, impatiently.

"Gum." Eliza spit out the gum from her mouth and he disgustingly used it to stick it into the device.

"I've got cousins." Rose interjected. "Kids can't have it all their own way. That's pat of being a family." Eliza gave him a smug look that someone was backing her up. The Doctor rolled his eyes at them.

"What about trying to understand them?"

"Easy for you to say." Eliza smiled. "You don't have kids." The Doctor's next statement both floored Rose and Eliza:

"I was a dad once." And he didn't even notice how their mouths fell open and Eliza looked like someone had just hit her in the face.

"What did you say?" Rose breathed out, but the Doctor didn't notice how she was affected by this. Either way, he didn't reply to her and instead moved on.

"I think we're there!" he went to the console. "Fear. Loneliness. They're the big ones, Eliza. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy." Rose still looked gob - smacked while Eliza managed to shake herself out of it.

"There's a lot of things you need to get across the universe. Warp drive…wormhole…..refractors….." Rose held her hand out. "You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." The Doctor noticed her hand and beamed, taking it.

"No! Look, I'm pointing." Eliza laughed at the blush on the Doctor's face that only she noticed. The Doctor looked over to the monitor where a flashing white light was.

"It's the pod! It is in the street! Everything's coming up Doctor!" He made his way to the doors, with Rose and Eliza following behind. The Doctor, Eliza, and Rose emerge from the TARDIS.

"Okay it's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light." the Doctor described. Eliza nodded making her way ahead.

"So these pods-they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?"

"Yup." the Doctor nodded.

"So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" Eliza asked them but a crash from behind her made her turn. Both Rose and The Doctor were gone, the device they constructed broken on the floor.

"Doctor?" she shouted. "Rose?" Then she noticed the TARDIS was gone as well, and her heart dropped.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Eliza knocked on the door of Chloe's house frantically and Trish opened it, bemused. Eliza ran past her and up the stairs.

"It's okay! I've taken all the pencils off her!" Trish followed her as Eliza made it Chloe's room in a blind panic. It was a miracle, Eliza didn't just collapse on the floor and shut down. Once in Chloe's room, she marched to the desk and swiped away the paper Chloe was drawing on and saw the TARDIS along with Rose and the Doctor. Eliza let out a shuddery breath and leaned against the wall.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!" the Isolus shouted and Eliza steeled herself before turning to Chloe.

"Bring them back, now." she commanded.

"No." it refused. Eliza turned away for a moment, unsure how to proceed, especially with the first instinct of breaking down. But they needed her right now, and she would get them out.

"Don't you realize what've you done? They were the only ones who could help you, so bring them back now!" Eliza insisted. "I barely know what I'm doing!"

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!" Eliza bit her lip and stepped back. _What about trying to understand them?_ she remembered the Doctor said.

"I know." Eliza said. "I know.

"Doctor, Rose, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you guys out of there." Eliza promised. "I'll find the pod." She sighed again.

"And now I'm talking to paper." Eliza turned to Trish. "Don't leave her alone."

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Kel was outside, completing his job, smoothing it over with the palm of his hand. Eliza didn't notice at first looking up and down the street for possible places. _Streetlights…no…car engines…..no…..hmm what did Kel say he was doing…..Kel! _Eliza rushed to him.

"Heat. They travel on heat!" Eliza looked down at the ground, where there was heat, maybe from the weather or pipes.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom." he gloated, happily. "Not a bump or a lump."

"Kel was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat? Maybe in the road?"

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship I did this one!" Kel said not really listening to her.

"Well, when you figure that out write it down. But think back six days." Eliza pleaded with him.

"Six days…..when I was first laying this the first time around!" He remembered.

"What?"

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time." Kel explained. Eliza thought for a moment.

"Hot fresh tar…."Eliza realized.

"Blended to a secret council recipe." Kel said proudly. Without saying anything, Eliza rushed to the van, Kel calling after her.

"Ah-! I don't keep it in the van!" Eliza threw open the doors. Kel made his way to her.

"Ay, that's a council van. Out." Eliza paid him no attention and picked an axe. She laughed breathlessly at the prospect of bringing them back.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, you just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No don't, wait - put the axe back in the van, that's my van, gimme the axe." Eliza swung the axe up ready to hit the ground. "No! Wait! No!" With a maniac grin she brought it down on the road.

"No! You-stop!" Kel shouted as she hit the ground again. "You just took a council axe - from a council van - and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Eliza rolled her eyes and dug into the road and found the pod.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street! Your tar!" Eliza felt immensely better.

"What is it?" Kel wondered.

"It's a spaceship!" Eliza teased him. "Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." And with that she ran back to the house and burst through the door.

"I've got it!" Eliza announced. "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board. Hang on, I told you not to leave her!" The commentator interrupted.

"My god. Er - what's going on here?" the crowds in the stadium are gone, leaving it silent and empty.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-" Eliza shushed him.

"Shut up and look!"

"The crowd has vanished! Er- um... they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Er... um... right in front of my eyes. Um... it's impossible! Bob, can we join you, um, in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?" Eliza shook her head.

"And it won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion siblings." with that she made her way to Chloe's room, holding the axe in her hand.

"Chloe?"

"Chloe, it's Eliza! Open the door!" Eliza shouted. "We've found it! Now we can send you home!" there was no response.

"Open up!" when she didn't, she turned to Trish. "Stand back." Trish did. Eliza brought the axe down on the door, opening it. She swung a few more times until it finally allowed a hand to open the door.

"Chloe!"Eliza shouted.

"I'm coming to hurt you…." Chloe's dad warned. "I'm coming….." Eliza moved to Chloe but the door rattled that led to the closet.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair."

"But I've got your pod." Eliza looked hopeful.

"The pod is dead." Chloe waved it off. "It needs more than heat."

"What then?" Eliza was desperate to get the Doctor and Rose back. Kel made his way into the bedroom, and looked surprised.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved." Eliza spotted the picture he was pointing at. "And that one!" It was a picture of Rose, the Doctor, and TARDIS. She picked it up and saw that he drew the Olympic Torch.

"She didn't draw that. They did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor." Eliza said. SHe turned to the TV that showed the Torch Bearer running.

"It's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love." Eliza sighed.

"Love." she said. It was as simple as that.

"So let's have a look from the helicopter - there we go, the torch running…" Eliza looked out the window. "…past the Dame Kelly Holmes Close."

"I know how to charge up the pod." She raced out the door and ran all the way out the doors. Eliza ran down the road where there were a lot of people watching. Eliza squeezed by some of them to get to the front.

"Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." The Policeman said. Eliza huffed as the Torch Bearer came by, making the pod chirp.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Eliza grinned down at it. "Feel the love." She threw it into the air as it drew closer to the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggered slightly but continued on, bemused. Eliza laughed in relief making some people stare. Kel is behind her and turned to him and hugged him.

"You did it!" he said. "What was it you did?" Eliza rolled her eyes and hugged him again though he didn't complain.

All of the missing children came back, in the same spot they were taken from. Dale ran to his mother and hugged her as Eliza smiled. She watched another girl ran to her mother as well, but she was searching , so where were they? She jumped as the old woman from before touched her arm.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling!" she thanked her and kissed her cheek. "And thank those other two for me too!"

"Where are you, Doctor?" Eliza wondered. "Where the hell are you?" Eliza froze as she realized that all the pictures had come to life. All of them including-

"Chloe's dad!" Eliza shouted, doubling back. "Oh no!" she rushed to the front door and slammed her hand on it.

"Trish, get out!"

"I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish shouted back.

"Is the Doctor and Rose in there?" She asked them, a little hopeful. This was enough life-saving, seeing as she wasn't used to it. "I don't think so!" Trish shouted as Chloe sounding scared, whimpered to her mother. Eliza recalled the past day's events and remembered what the Doctor suggested earlier.

"Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it-"

"Help us!"

"Oh it's 'cos you're so scared that he's real! But you can get shot of him, Chloe!" Eliza shouted. "You can do it, Chloe!" Eliza remembered, earlier.

"Sing again! Chloe, sing!" At first it was weak but it grew stronger as Trish joined in and the voice of Chloe's father grew weaker.

"... merry merry king of the bush is he…" Eliza sighed again in relief. "Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."

"They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly…"

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor and Rose….? I need them."

"The torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightening earlier which seemed to strike him... erm, maybe he's injured... he's definitely in trouble." The Torch Bearer collapsed. "Does this mean that the Olympic Dream is dead?" A familiar brown-clad arm picked up the Torch.

"Doctor….." the Doctor began to run with the torch alongside the crowds.

"There's a mystery man - he's picked up the flame... we've no idea who he is... erm... he's carrying the flame, yes! He's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him." Everyone in the house smiled at the figure running all the way. "It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope. And it's courage. And it's love."

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor and Rose were walking down the street, as Rose laughed at what the Doctor had done. Eliza walked behind them, with two cupcakes in her hands.

"Cake?" She asked suddenly, making them turn around. She held out a cake decorated with ball bearings making the trio laugh.

"Top banana!" he took one and took a bite. Rose grabbed the other one, nibbling on it. "Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!" Eliza watched them for a few more moments before taking them in a hug.

"Oh, I thought I lost you two!" Eliza shook her head. "And then what was I supposed to do?" Rose looked mock-offended but laughed.

"You're not getting rid of us!" She grinned.

"Nah! Not on a night like this! This is a night for lost things being found. Come on!" They all walked down the road together.

"What now?" Eliza asked him, slinging an arm around the Doctor's and Rose's shoulders.

"I wanna go to the games! What we came for!"

"Go on - give us a clue - which events do we do well in?" Rose asked curiously, taking another bite of the cupcake. The Doctor spoke with his mouth full of cake.

"Well, I will tell you this: Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." Rose looked bewildered.

"... Really? You're joking, aren't you?Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" Rose asked him.

"Wait and see!" he teased. Fireworks exploded overhead ,and they all stopped to look.

"You know what; they keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Rose looked so sure of herself that Eliza was surprised. The Doctor halted, and looked at her for a long moment.

"Never say never ever." the Doctor said seriously.

"Nah. We'll always be okay, you and me, and you." Rose said with confidence. "Don't you reckon, Doctor?" the Doctor looked up to the sky and Eliza looked up as well. She felt a strange sense of foreboding.

"Something in the air. Something coming." Eliza felt it too, but didn't know if Rose felt it.

"What?" Eliza asked him. They all looked up to the sky, seeing all the fireworks.

"A storm's approaching." The Doctor said. Rose and Eliza shared a look with each other before in unison shivering. They saw each other shivering at the same time making them shiver again. Eliza looked up another time and saw the dark sky staring back.

* * *

**Oh my TARDIS, I'm done. I hope you like it and you REVIEW! (just putting that out there)**

**And I know what I'm doing for next chapter and I like it. A lot.**

**So review, or review, or maybe REVIEW**

**Bye guys**


	7. Army Of Ghosts

**Back again! This chapter begins on the whole Doctor/OC relationship. Meaning that it kind of kicks off from here but it doesn't progress that much.**

**Anyway Doctor Who isn't mine...**

**Army Of Ghosts**

* * *

Army Of Ghosts

"So where are we going now?" Eliza asked excitedly and breathlessly from the last adventure. They had gotten chased by a bull, but it was fun. It was the first time she'd been to Spain. Oh no. She was turning into one of them. Rose looked at the Doctor who had grimaced.

"Home." Eliza's smile faded from her face and she groaned. "Rose needs to see her mother." Eliza sat down at the chair near the console.

"Ugh. Her mother hates me."

"'Her mother' has a name." Rose countered, swatting Eliza's arm. The Doctor grinned at them as he set the co-ordinates. "Excuse me, while I get my things." Rose walked off to her room, to get her things.

The TARDIS materialized in a children's play area before Rose walked out, holding a rucksack full of her clothes. The Doctor walked out behind her with Eliza closing the door, behind her. They set off to the estate peacefully, with a spring in their step. Rose led them into her flat.

"Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!" Rose cheerfully said, making Jackie meet them at the front door.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone! You never use it!" Jackie said though her face said was pleased. Rose grinned at her.

"Shut up, come here!" Rose say, hugging each other.

"Oh, I love you!" Jackie said making Eliza scrunch her nose. The Doctor calculated the space he could use to get away from the scene.

"I love you!" Rose said back.

"I love you so much!" Jackie continued on, as the Doctor tried to walk past them but Jackie caught him. She grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't." Jackie said. "Come here!" she pulled him toward her and kissed him, despite all his protests. "Oh, you big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

"Just-just- just put me down!" The Doctor tried. Eliza grimaced.

"Yes, you are!" she kissed him again as he looked like a little boy with an over-bearing mother. Jackie turned to Eliza who had yet to move and Eliza internally winced.

"Elizabeth." she said rather coldly, before turning to the sitting room. Eliza winced for real this time, as the Doctor looked over apologetically at her.

"I've got LOADS of washing for ya! And - I got you this!" Rose pulled a tiny bottle with a grin on her face. Eliza and the Doctor both sat on the couch, sitting next to each other because Eliza felt uncomfortable. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um…." she turned to the Doctor who was looking through magazines. "What's it called?" Eliza rolled her eyes, considering he said ten time already. She knew Rose was doing it for the attention.

"Bezoolium." the Doctor answered with Eliza mouthing it along with him.

"Bezoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain - when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!" Rose boasted. Eliza remembered that she bought herself a necklace that tingled whenever someone told a lie. It was much better than a weather-teller.

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie moved on, like she hadn't heard her. Eliza smirked a bit. It wasn't the same since the 30th Olympia when Rose had not really included her into conversations, going back to the glory days with the Doctor. It was like she was marking her territory.

"Oh, I get her a bezoolium - she doesn't even say 'thanks.' Rose huffed.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time - he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?" Jackie asked them excitedly.

"Oh, I hate it when she calls me Elizabeth," Eliza said ruefully to the Doctor.

"I know." the Doctor smiled. "You can see it on your face." Eliza gave a look, prompting him to grin even more.

"She's gone mad." Rose said, looking stunned. Eliza scoffed, flipping through her third magazine reading about the celebrity on the cover.

"Tell me something I don't know." Eliza blurted, not on purpose. Rose still caught it and gave her a glare. The Doctor stared after Jackie.

"Grandad Prentice - that's her dad. But he died like, ten years ago. Oh my god. She's lost it." Rose called after her mum. "Mum?"

"What you said about grandad….." Rose started.

"Any second now." Jackie said, gleeful.

"But….he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" Rose asked her gently.

"Course I do!" Jackie said.

"….Then how can he come back?" Rose looked bemused. Jackie checked her watch and looked up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she checked it again. "Ten past. Here he comes." Then a figure stood up from nowhere and into the middle of the kitchen. It was featureless but it did have the figure of a human as it stood beside Jackie.

"Here we are, then!" Jackie beamed as the trio looked dumbstruck. "Dad…say hello to Rose. Aint't she grown?"

The Doctor, Rose, and Eliza burst out from the side-door of the flats, coming to a stop. They all looked around.

"They're everywhere!" the Doctor said, confused. And they were, standing around just like normal people. And no one seemed the slightest bit bother by them, as a group of boys carried on with their ball game. Rose turned on the spot.

"Doctor, look out!" She shouted as a ghost walked through the Doctor. There seemed to be no pain, just discomfort. Jackie came out to join them.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes." Jackie explained. "They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, SHIFT? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" the Doctor asked all at once.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie looked smug. But the Doctor was still baffled.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or-"

"Why should we?" Jackie countered as she checked her watch. "Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Jackie smiled at Rose, biting her lip in anticipation. Then just like that, they disappeared. Eliza glanced around as every single one disappeared. They all went back to the flat, confused.

The Doctor sat on the floor, with Eliza next to him as he flipped through the channels on the television. Jackie and Rose were on the couch, watching the program 'Ghostwatch.'

"On today's _Ghostwatch_, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." It cut to the footage of ghosts all around Westminster Bridge. "It's almost like a military display….."

"What the hell's going on?" The Doctor wondered, his brow furrowed.

"I dunno….but that never happened in my universe." Eliza said, earning a glare from Rose. The Doctor changed the channel to what looked like a weather report, but instead of weather signs, there were little pictures of ghosts on the map of UK.

"And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts. From London, through the North and up into Scotlan." the weatherman reported. And over to the Trisha Goddard Show.

"So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, you are in love with a ghost." Trisha said. Eileen was sat in front of the audience with a ghost sitting or hovering in the other chair.

"He's my ghost and I love him, 24/7!" Eileen said tearfully. There was a round of applause from the audience.

"My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered….Ectoshine!" a cheesy advertisement came from the typical housewife with a flowery apron with a sad animated ghost next to her. The Doctor had grew even more bemused. He changed more channels with one in french, Japanese, making the Doctor put his head in his hands. Eliza patted his arm, comfortingly.

"Oh yes!" Jackie said.

"It's all over the world." Eliza said to the Doctor. He changed the channel where they were giving an episode of Eastenders.

"Listen to me, Denn Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whiskey and vodka. So, you heard me - get out!" Peggy yelled at the ghost.

"You go, Peggy." Eliza murmured. "You show him!"

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked Jackie.

"Well first go all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down-" Eliza hung onto every word but the Doctor interrupted her.

"No, I mean worldwide."

"Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were - ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking... no sign of YOU, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realize that... we're lucky." Jackie explained.

"What makes you think it's grandad?" Rose asked her mother.

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?" Jackie earnestly asked her daughter but she shook her head.

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart." Jackie insisted. Eliza noticed Jackie's words.

"So the more you want it, the stronger it gets?" Eliza asked the Doctor. "So it's everyone's being delusional wanting something so much, it becomes real."

"You're spoiling it." Jackie ground out.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory." The Doctor explained.

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them-they LOOK human!" Jackie countered.

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose said.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." and with that, the Doctor stood.

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked the Doctor, sitting on the railing, kicking her legs. The Doctor was underneath the grilling, looking for something.

"Ghost hunting." He said honestly, making Eliza laugh. "What? Are you staring at my-"

"Oh no!" Eliza stopped laughing. "I just forgot that everything is real with you. Ghosts, aliens, probably magic too….." the Doctor suddenly popped out from underneath all the grilling, holding an odd-looking device and wearing a rucksack.

"Who're you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!" Eliza cheered.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." the Doctor said, exiting the TARDIS with Eliza laughing behind him. Jackie and Rose were outside, waiting for them. He arranged the three cone device in a triangle shape.

"When's the next shift?" The Doctor asked Jackie who had given another glare to Eliza for no particular reason, with her daughter looking crestfallen.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" Jackie nodded to the three cones.

"Triangulated their point of origin." The Doctor explained.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asked thoughtfully. Another one of their own personal adventures, Eliza guessed. She didn't know why Rose was treating her coldly, even getting her mother to join in.

"Nah." the Doctor said, oblivious to it all. But he wasn't. He had noticed that ever since Eliza had saved him and Rose from forever being trapped in a drawing, she was territorial. Just because she was no longer the one that could save the day. Of course he was right as Rose glared at Eliza behind her back. She had of course, noticed the Doctor was looking at Eliza differently. She certainly was attractive with her chestnut natural hair perfectly straight (Which did look like it was made by dedication for a hour each time she wanted it super straight), and her hazel eyes that told all and yet could easily tell nothing and were covered by her bangs.

"They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper." The Doctor explained to Rose.

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" Jackie asked crossly but the Doctor ignored her.

"Because basically," Eliza started even though Jackie gave her a look. "Everything comes down to science."

"Just think of it, though….all the people we've lost-our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Eliza said nothing, for she was remembering her parents, her grandparents who died of old age, and Ricky. She had almost forgotten about him. The pain of losing him had lessened and was just a dull ache. But the Doctor stopped his work and met her eyes for the first time.

"I think it's horrific." the Doctor told Jackie who looked shocked. The Doctor went back to work, Eliza handing him the cable.

"Rose, give us a hand." he took the cable and unwounded it into the TARDIS, Rose and Eliza following. Jackie walked in last, closing it behind her.

"As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop…." he held the sonic screwdriver under Eliza's nose who went cross-eyed to see it.

"Eliza will chose setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop." The Doctor said.

"15B, eight seconds." Eliza repeated.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." The Doctor moved to show it.

"Hang on a minute, I know…." she leaned over the console, pointing out a button. "It's that one."

"Mm, close." the Doctor told her. Eliza had already spotted it but she didn't say anything so Rose wouldn't give her anymore looks.

"That one?" Rose pointed to another one that would kill them. Why the Doctor had that, was a mystery.

"Nnnnow you've just killed us." Rose giggled and Jackie looked over to Eliza and smirked. Finally, just to wipe that smirk off her face, Eliza pointed it out.

"It's this one." Eliza said her hand hovering over the button. The Doctor looked impressed while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?" Jackie checked her watch and confirmed yes.

Eliza stuck the sonic screwdriver into the port on the console when Rose reported the line going red. Outside the Doctor was working with the device to find out information about the ghosts.

"What's the line doing?" the Doctor called back to them.

"It's all right, it's holding!" Rose shouted back to him, checking the monitor again to make sure. Jackie meanwhile was looking at Rose.

"You even look like him?" Rose looked up at this.

"How d'you mean?" she smiled. "I s'pose I do, yeah." Eliza checked the monitor for Rose, seeing as she was having a mother-daughter moment. For better or for worse, Eliza didn't know.

"You've changed so much." Jackie whispered.

"For the better…." Rose countered, a frown coming on her face. She looked back at Eliza not wanting her to hear this. The girl was looking down at her hands, trying not to pay attention.

"I s'pose." Rose fully turned toward her.

"Mum, I used to work in a SHOP." Rose said, rolling her eyes. Jackie became defensive.

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?" Jackie asked.

"No, I didn't mean that." Rose tried to take it back but Jackie powered on. Eliza felt even more awkward, listening into a private conversation. Still, someone had to check the monitor.

"I know what you meant. What happens to when I'm gone?" Jackie asked as Rose grew shocked.

"Don't talk like that!"

"No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home, seeing as even the girl over there," She pointed to Eliza. "Doesn't even have family here! What happens then?"

"I don't know." Rose answered truthfully.

"Do you ever think you'll ever settle down?" Jackie asked, as Eliza tried to distract herself. _Oh hey, that looks like coral even though we all knew that already…..Hey my head hasn't hurt in a while I knew it wasn't a big deal…wait did they just say my name?_

"…..interested in her." Jackie said. Eliza rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman….walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human…" But then the Doctor broke the moment.

"Here we go!" the Doctor called out, and Jackie stepped back.

"The scanner's working." Eliza reported. "It says 'delta one six.'

"Come on you beauty!" The Doctor cackled. They watched from the monitor as the ghost appeared inside the triangle. The Doctor adjusted something on the box making the ghost annoyed, shuddering and groaning. "Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? WHOA!" He stumbled back.

"That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" the Doctor said triumphantly, as the ghost kept on shuddering. Then the ghost disappeared, prompting the Doctor to gather his equipment. He walked back inside the TARDIS, with a grin. He dashed to the console and started to press some buttons.

"I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source, Allons-y!" the Doctor cheerfully said pulling down a lever. Rose fell backwards onto the chair. "I like that. 'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And THEN, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me." Eliza grinned at him waiting for the moment when-

"My mum's still on board." The Doctor looked up and noticed Jackie sitting, her legs dangling.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you." Jackie threatened. The Doctor looked horrified, Rose smirked, and Eliza found it hilarious.

As they materialized, they noticed soldiers bursting through doors,holding guns, and pointing them at the TARDIS.

"Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." The Doctor instructed to Rose.

"I'm not looking after my mum!" Rose walked after him. The Doctor gestured to Eliza.

"Eliza, look after Rose and Jackie," making Eliza pull a face at him, that said she was not amused. Not to mention, she was getting some light-headedness…

"I'm not looking after them!" Eliza shouted pointing at the mother and daughter. Her pointing was a bit off, since when she was light-headed, she would become dizzy a bit.

"Well, Rose brought her!" the Doctor said. Jackie became indignant.

"I was kidnapped!" Eliza pushed past Rose and the Doctor and blocked the doors so he couldn't get out.

"You can't leave me here, alone." Eliza said. "Besides, they've got guns!"

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" The Doctor said, putting his arms around her waist and moved her away. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine." And with that, he walked through the doors, leaving Jackie, Rose, and Eliza to watch from the inside.

A woman hurried into the room the Doctor was in, running towards the Doctor. She was blonde with her done up like she was in the 50s.

"Oh…! Oh, how marvelous." She clapped "Oh very good. Superb. Happy day!" The soldiers followed and clapped along too. The Doctor lowered his hands slowly.

"Um. Thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm…the Doctor." the Doctor introduced himself, sending them to clap all over again.

"Oh, I should say! Hurray!" the woman said.

"You've…you've heard of me, then?" the Doctor asked, bemused. Eliza watched from over the top of Rose's head since she was taller than her.

"Well, of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS!" she exclaimed, clapping once again. The Doctor looked pleased a bit, making Eliza roll her eyes as he gestured for silence.

"And….and….and you are?" The Doctor nodded over to the woman who smirked.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern isn't it, right?" The woman asked. "There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" The Doctor looked at her for another moment. At least she didn't know about the other companion. Thank goodness for miracles.

"….Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." He opened the door just a tiny bit more, and felt around for someone, before pulling out Jackie. "But here she is: Rose Tyler." Rose and Eliza are left inside to watch what happens. Rose hunched over a little bit so the other girl could see better. "Hmmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." He mimed chatting. Jackie glared at him as the woman laughed. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do." Eliza fought back a laugh.

"She's not that old is she?" Eliza whisper-asked Rose who shook her head.

"She's-"

"I'm 40!" Jackie said indignantly. The Doctor turned to face Jackie.

"Deluded." he then turned to the woman again. "Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad….anyway! Lead on. But not too fast….her ankle's going." The woman turned around to lead the way as Jackie and the Doctor followed.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Rose watched them leave through the monitor. Eliza walked over to Rose.

"Okay… what do we do, now?" Eliza asked Rose who shrugged. "Why do you hate me? You didn't hate me two weeks ago." Rose sighed.

"I don't hate you." she sighed again, looking at the monitor. "I'm just…..haven't you noticed?"

"Notice what?" Eliza gave her a blank look. "Oh…..are you on-" A look of understanding crossed her face.

"NO!" Rose shouted. "I meant the Doctor. Ever since you saved him, he's looked at you differently…..like…..I dunno…." Rose shrugged, feeling awkward. Eliza understood.

"Are you trying to say you think the Doctor has feelings for me?" Eliza scrunched her nose. Rose nodded slowly. "What? That's crazy. Honestly. He's only known me for like six months."

"Details…" Rose waved it off.

"Rose." Eliza put her hands on her shoulders. "You are absolutely crazy. Even if the Doctor have a secret attraction, I wouldn't return it. Even though he is good-looking. Besides, he only likes me a bit more because I saved his life." Rose seemed to be reassured when the TARDIS started moving. Eliza grabbed onto the railings as it tilted sideways. Then something started to move underneath them, and Rose tentatively walked to the doors, opening them to see the Doctor nod subtly at her as she closed it.

"Psychic paper….psychic paper…" Rose murmured looking through the Doctor's coat. She opened it and bit her lip wondering what to do with it. Eliza stood up, and put her hair into a ponytail and walked out confidently, with Rose walking after her, wondering what she was doing. They found themselves in a corner of the factory floor. Rose found herself a lab coat and put it on.

"Oh great." Eliza rolled her eyes, looking around. "Rose, get that for me." She pointed out a lab coat that was a few feet away from them but in view of the others.

"I'll get caught." Rose tried.

"Then we'll get caught trying." Eliza pushed her ahead, making her go get it. And Rose did, grabbing it quickly and running back. Eliza slipped it on and walked out confidently.

"Hey!" A soldier yelled after her. Eliza froze mid-step and exchanged a worried glance with Rose. The soldier stopped right in front of her and let out a boyish smile. "Miranda. It's nice to see you."

"Hey." Eliza gave him a small smile. Rose rose an eyebrow at her, to which she gave Rose a subtle shrug.

"Are we still on? For tonight?" He asked her, not even noticing it wasn't Miranda. Eliza looked down at her ID and saw she and Miranda were almost identical, except Miranda's nose was crooked.

"Oh….."Eliza felt Miranda could've done better. "I don't know….there's this man that…our boss was talking about." Eliza cringed inwardly. He gave her a weird look but said nothing.

"All right." he looked disappointed. "Some other time then…." He left, allowing Rose and Eliza to breath a sigh of relief. Rose looked amused.

"What?" Eliza shrugged. "I gave Miranda a chance to think things over." Rose laughed at her, shaking her head.

"Let's go 'Miranda,' Rose teased her, pressing the psychic paper to the ID scanner.

They walked down a corridor, after a man who was walking purposefully. Eliza picked up speed as he turned the corner. Rose stopped in front of the room, kissed the psychic paper and scanned it.

"Go in after me." Rose said before stepping inside, immediately closing it. Eliza sighed and did the same with Miranda's. She entered into a big space where a gold sphere was suspended over her head. Eliza was captivated it. There was something about it….it made her feel slightly upset for some strange reason. It felt like it shouldn't be there but it was. Eliza shook her head to clear her thoughts and saw a man questioning Rose.

"Can I help you?" He held up his index finger to Eliza, so she could wait for a moment. Eliza nodded slowly, unsure how Miranda would react. She tried to pretend like she knew what she was doing.

"I was just…" Rose said not looking away from the sphere.

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want?" the man in charge asked, upfront.

"Sorry. Um….they sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort Doctor? I'm just…checking the lines of communications, did they tell you anything?" Rose asked the man.

"Can I see your authorization?" The man said gesturing to her ID.

"Sure." Rose said handing it over. The man checked it and waved Eliza over. Feeling a hint of panic, she pushed it away something Jake had showed her in the early days.

"That's lucky." the man said, handing it to Eliza who checked it and saw it was Rose's name, but it would fade in and out. Rose smiled at the man and Eliza.

"You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." The smile faded from Rose's lips and Eliza's eyes grew wide. "Do you see it, Mir?"

"Oh yeah." Eliza said, somewhat oddly. "The paper is blank." Eliza was about to hand it over but the man gave her a look.

"Aren't you going to run tests?" Eliza rose an eyebrow. "You're not gonna question her?" Eliza felt helpless a bit. What to do?

"Maybe it's got something to do with that Doctor person." Eliza tried. "We should call security."

"You're right." he said. "Seal the room. Call security."

"I trained you, perfectly." Eliza rolled her eyes. The man said smugly. "Samuel? Can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." Eliza contemplated, knocking him out. She could do it, but she hadn't had practice seeing as she was trying to distance herself from her Preacher days. Samuel turned but it wasn't Samuel.

It was Mickey.

"Doing it right now, sir." Mickey said, prompting Rose and Eliza stare at him. He put a finger on his lips to make sure they kept quiet. He gave them the thumbs, grinning.

"Well." the man said coldly. "If you'd like to take a seat." Rose nodded, speechless. Eliza waggled her eyebrows.

* * *

Yvonne was sitting at her desk with her laptop in front of her. The Doctor was sitting on the side with his foot crossed on the desk.

"So these ghosts, whatever they are-did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asked, glancing over at the Doctor. He looked completely relaxed.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." the Doctor explained. Rajesh through the webcam came through to Yvonne.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." Rajesh said. The Doctor's face twitched. Yvonne turned the laptop around so the Doctor could see Rose and Rajesh on the screen. Rose was looking into the camera, comically. Eliza was just out of the frame but she was standing off to the side, and Rajesh didn't seem to mind. Like he thought she wasn't a visitor as well. The Doctor didn't know how she did it, but he applauded her.

"She one of yours?" Yvonne asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head, trying to get out of it.

"Never seen her in my life." The Doctor tried.

"Good!" Yvonne said. "Then we can have her shot." The Doctor sat up at hearing this. "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's…..that's Rose Tyler." the Doctor said. He didn't mention Eliza, seeing as he didn't know where she was going for her plan on taking someone else's identity. He could see her ID that read Miranda Parker, and her picture looked almost like her, but the nose looked crooked.

"Sorry." Rose waved. "Hello!" The Doctor waved back.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?" Yvonne asked about Jackie who was standing behind the Doctor.

"I'm her mother." Jackie told her and Yvonne looked amused.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne asked the Doctor. Jackie looked indignant at this.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie shot back. Eliza rolled her eyes at this, as she didn't exactly say anything.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother….." The Doctor begged.

"Charming." said Jackie.

"I've got a reputation to uphold!" The Doctor said as the sounds of the ghost shift engines starting up was heard. Yvonne stood up from her chair and addressed her staff.

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." Yvonne said but they ignored her, going on ahead. "Who started the program? But-I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" she pointed to the lever that was moving into ghost shift.

"Step away from the monitors, everyone." Yvonne commanded. "Gareth, Addy - stop what you're doing RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!" Two scientists rushed over and struggled to put them down.

"Stop the levers!" Yvonne shouted.

"What's she doing?" The Doctor asked, walking over to Adeola.

"Addy?" Yvonne said. "Step away from the desk." The Doctor stared at Adeola and clicked his fingers in front of her face but she didn't react.

"Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

"She can't hear you." The Doctor said to Yvonne. "They're overriding the system." He said as he looked at the computer screen.

"We're going into ghost shift." The light brightened the entire room, as The Doctor, Jackie, and Yvonne stare at the blank wall.

"Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled." Rajesh said into the comm. Mickey, who was checking the locks, glanced over his shoulder. "What's going on? Yvonne?" The whole chamber started to shudder suddenly. The disturbance came from the sphere, and Eliza looked up at it.

"It can't be." Rajesh said as they all hurried over to it. "It's active!" Eliza bit her lip and shared a nervous look with Rose. They knew this couldn't be good.

"It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and stood behind her.

"Sorry." he said sincerely. "I'm so sorry." He held the sonic screwdriver to the ear-piece and deactivated it. Adeola screamed with pain and slumped down on the desk, dead. Matt and Gareth do the same as Adeola, which meant their ear-pieces were connected.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asked.

"They're dead." the Doctor explained. Jackie looked a bit shocked at this. "You killed them." Jackie said bluntly. The Doctor turned to the computer to see what was going on.

"Oh someone else did that long before I got here." the Doctor said.

"But you killed them!" Jackie insisted.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this." the Doctor said angrily.

"What're those ear-pieces?" Yvonne asked.

"Don't." the Doctor said in response.

"But they're standard comm devices - how does it control them?" Yvonne asked curiously. The Doctor went to Matt's computer.

"Trust me, leave them alone." the Doctor warned her.

"But what are they?" Yvonne asked. She grabbed the one on Adeola's ear and pulled it right out of her head. A trail of brain tissue was attached. "Urgh! Oh, god! It goes inside their brain!" she dropped it.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" the Doctor aced.

"Ninety percent there." Yvonne reported. "It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it." the Doctor said. "They've hi-jacked the system." Yvonne looked confused.

"Who's they?" The Doctor didn't answer but took out his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it flat on the palm of his hand.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it." the Doctor said, darting off. "Jackie, stay here!" he shouted with Yvonne following him. And on the desk, there's Yvonne's laptop with sphere activated written on the screen.

* * *

"We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?" Rajesh was frantic. "Yvonne, for God's sake - the sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field - it exists!" the sphere continued to vibrate and he jumped when the door started to close. "The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine- We can't get out!"

"It's all right, babe. We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here-" Mickey was interrupted by the brunette.

"So if you're here….." Eliza looked at him hopefully but he shook his head. "Where's Jake?"

"Still in the parallel universe. But the fight goes on."Mickey said.

"The fight against what?" Rose asked him, bemused.

"What d'you think?" Mickey said back, as they stumbled back from the violent crash from the sphere.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but - so did we." Mickey said.

"The Doctor said that was impossible." Eliza told him.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong." Mickey said, making Eliza shrug her shoulders.

"What;s inside that sphere?" There was another crash.

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen….whatever it is….he's dead meat." Eliza smiled at the man who resembled Ricky.

"It's good to see you." Rose nudged the man. Mickey smiled back at the two girls.

"Yeah. It's good to see you two, too." Mickey said. Another crash came from the sphere.

"Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here!" Rajesh said into the comm. "I need-' The sphere stopped vibrating. Rajesh joined the trio as Mickey removed his lab coat. Eliza still hadn't noticed she was still wearing Miranda's lab coat.

"Here we go." Mickey took off his ear piece. Rajesh put his glasses back on as they watched the sphere start to open.

* * *

"These Zyberman- what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

"Do you never listen?" The Doctor said. "A foot print doesn't look like a boot!" A Cyberman voice interjected.

"Achieving full transfer."

"They're Cyberman. All of the ghosts are Cybermen." As they marched, they got more defined. "Millions of them. Right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne said.

"It's not an invasion, it's too late for that. It's a victory." the Doctor explained. The laptop started bleeping from the desk.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." the computer repeated. "Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

* * *

"I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." Mickey went under a counter and got out a huge gun. He then put himself in front of Eliza and in front of the sphere. "This is gonna blast them to hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Rajesh asked, shocked. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." Mickey said proudly. Eliza smiled at him again.

"Anything else?" Rajesh said tiredly, not really expecting anything. But Eliza pulled off the lab coat and tossed right on top of the desk.

"Yeah. I'm not Miranda." Eliza smirked. "I'm Elizabeth Cooper."

* * *

"What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's WAY beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" The Doctor asked a Cybermen.

"The sphere is not ours." it said to him.

"….What?" the Doctor was stunned to say the least.

" The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. It's origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it….?" the Doctor wondered.

"Rose is down there." Jackie said fearfully. The Doctor gave her a look to which she didn't notice.

"So is Eliza." he said to her. Jackie didn't seem that concerned. The Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"That's not Cybermen….." Mickey said thrown. Eliza didn't recognize it, but Rose did and Mickey did. But she did get the sense of deja vu.

Four Daleks glided smoothy from the sphere.

"Oh my god." Rose said, scared. She looked to her friend but she only looked bemused. She seemed to recognize but she didn't. Something was up with Eliza and maybe Eliza didn't even know what. But Rose would figure it out once they got out of this mess.

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" One Dalek said. Eliza felt like she had heard that voice before…..But she didn't! She swore!

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**Oh my, my, my. I wanted Eliza to have more flaws, like the fact the Preachers were used to fighting and using weapons and other not recommended methods to get what they wanted. And obviously that would affect her. And there was also Rose, who was having doubt but that was cleared up...for the time being.**

**Anyway please review! Bye guys.**


	8. Doomsday

**Oh no...we're done here...**

**Disclaimer goes here: I sadly do not own Doctor Who.**

**Doomsday**

* * *

Doomsday

The Daleks advanced on Rose, Mickey, Eliza, and Doctor Singh. They kept shouting exterminate in their robotic voice. Eliza still felt like she'd seen them somewhere. Maybe in her universe it was something other than a merciless robot and just a toy.

"Daleks!" Rose shouted to them, making them stop to the relief of Eliza. "You're called Daleks." They didn't respond and just watched her instead. Rose walked towards them and Eliza wanted to pull her back.

"I know your name. Think about it - how can I know that? A human….who knows about the Daleks. And the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey said them unconvincingly. The Dalek's eye moved to look at Mickey.

"Time War…." Eliza said thoughtfully as Rajesh agreed with Rose's sentiment. One Dalek turned to face her but it didn't say anything.

"You will be necessary." One Dalek said to Rose. "Report - what is the status of the Genesis Ark?" The Dalek that turned to her, reported to the head Dalek.

"Status - hibernation."

"Commence awakening." the Dalek said.

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." Another Dalek inputted as they all turned to face the Genesis Ark. One Dalek stuck out his plumbing looking arm and put it against the Ark that came out with them.

Mickey turned to Rose, his gun still pointed to the Daleks. "The Daleks - you said they were all dead." Eliza had her brows furrowed but said nothing, still trying to remember where they were from.

"Never mind that - what the hell's a Genesis Ark?" Rose wondered.

* * *

The Doctor and Jackie were talking back upstairs. The Doctor was leaning against the wall as Jackie was wondering.

"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asked. The Doctor gave her a look. "Alright. And Elizabeth."

"I don't know." The Doctor said abruptly. Jackie started to cry, making the Doctor go over to her. "I'll find her. And Eliza. I brought you here, I'll get you all out You and your daughter out. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." Jackie looked up at him, her eye red.

"I promise you. I give you my word." the Doctor said sincerely.

"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." A Cyberman said walking up to Yvonne who was at her desk.

"Oh do some research." Yvonne said bravely. "We haven't got a central world authority."

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind: Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." They all watched the chaos outside.

"I ordered surrender." the Cyberman said.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you''re in their homes. You've got their children." the Doctor explained angrily. "Of course they're gonna fight."

* * *

"Which one of you is least important?" the leader Dalek said to the group. The four exchanged a look between them. "Which one of you is least important?"

"No, that's not how it is. None of us." Eliza said to them. It had to be the first thing she said to them.

"Designate the least important!" the Dalek said impatiently. Rajesh stepped up as Rose tried to hold him back. He shook her off and stood in front of the Daleks.

"I er - I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you….come through me. Leave these three alone." Rajesh said to them.

"You will kneel." the Dalek told him.

"What for?" Rajesh asked them.

"Kneel." the Dalek insisted. Rajesh kneeled in front of them as the surrounding Daleks turned to face them. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history."

"Yeah well I can give a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Land security-" Rajesh was cut off.

"Speech is not necessary." the Dalek told him. "We will extract brainwaves." The three Daleks went over to Rajesh and positioned themselves around his head.

"Don't…..I - I'll tell you everything you need. No. NO!" he screamed in agony as they crushed his skull. Rose held back Mickey as Eliza cringed from beside him. She felt a pang on her head, as it seemed oh so familiar….

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." Dalek #1 said to them.

"You didn't need to kill him!" Eliza screamed at them.

"Neither did we need him alive." another Dalek told her. Eliza was scared but she was hiding it as best as she could.

"Dalek Thay - investigate outside."

"I obey." Dalek Thay said, wheeling down the corridor.

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." Dalek #1 said to Dalek Thay as a projection appeared, showing Dalek Thay's point of view. There were two cybermen in front of him, and Eliza squeezed her eyes shut.

_Are you Ricky? ARE YOU RICKY?_

_ I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't….he loves you…_

* * *

"Identify yourselves." Dalek Thay said, prompting Eliza to open her eyes and watch the projection.

"You will identify first." the Cybermen said.

"State your identity." Dalek Thay commanded of them. The Doctor was watching,horrified at what he was seeing.

Mickey spotted Eliza and put her in the middle of Rose and him and tried to ease it for Eliza somehow. "It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock."

"….Illogical, you will modify." the Cybermen said.

"Daleks do not take orders." Dalek Thay said, identifying themselves whether on purpose or by accident.

"You have identified as Daleks."

"Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen.' " Dalek Thay told them.

* * *

Jackie was still with the Doctor downstairs.

"Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" Jackie asked him, obviously scared of the answer she could get. The Doctor knew that Rose would probably be alright seeing as she had seen Daleks before. But he knew the Cybermen would remind Eliza of Ricky and he didn't know how that would turn out.

"Phone." he said through gritted teeth.

"What did you-?" Jackie whispered to him.

"Phone!" he repeated. Jackie handed him the phone but discreetly so the Cybermen wouldn't notice them. The Doctor dialed Rose's phone seeing as Eliza didn't want to get one when he went to get Rose another phone. Rose answered but didn't say anything so he turned to Jackie, looking relieved.

"She's answered, she's alive." the Doctor told Jackie. Jackie clapped her hand over her mouth. "Why haven't they killed her?"

"Well, don't complain!" Jackie said.

"They must need them for something." The Doctor said.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark," a Dalek said through the phone, and the Doctor heard this.

"The Genesis Ark?" he put on his 3D glasses and looked at the laptop again.

"Our species are similar, though your design is inelegant." the Cybermen told the Dalek.

"The Daleks have no concept of elegance." the Dalek returned.

"This is obvious. But consider - our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks - together, we could upgrade the universe." Cybermen proposed to them.

"You propose an alliance?" Dalek Thay asked them.

"This is correct." the Cyberman told him.

"Request denied." Dalek Thay told them. The two Cybermen stuck their fists out, ready to shoot the Dalek.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." They shot at the Dalek but they rays bounced off of the armor.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Thay shot at both Cybermen one at a time and they collapsed on the floor.

"Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen." a Cyberman announced as Jackie's eyes widened.

"This is not war. This is pest control." the Dalek replied back.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" The Cybermen asked.

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with FOUR Daleks?" the Cyberman asked the Daleks.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying." The Dalek insulted them. "Raise communications barrier!" the screen went static.

The Doctor closed the phone. "Lost her." he sighed.

* * *

"Rewind image by nine rells." a Dalek commanded. It was rewinded to see the Doctor in the frame, in the background. "Identify grid seven gamma frame." it zoomed in on the Doctor.

"This male registers as enemy." Rose grinned. Dalek #1 turned to Rose.

"The female's heartbeat has increased." Dalek #1 reported. Eliza hid back a smile as well, knowing how it went.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Eliza said to Mickey, making him grin.

"Identify him." they ordered Rose.

"All right then…if you really wanna know….that's the Doctor." Rose told him, making them roll back sharply. "Five million Cybermen - easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

Dalek Thay rolled back into the sphere chamber.

"Cyber threat irrelevant." Dalek Thay said. "Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." The Dalek #1 pressed it's plumber onto the side of the Genesis Ark.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked Rose.

"They might need me." Rose told him after a moment. Eliza still didn't get why the Daleks were scared of the Doctor but she'd ask later.

"For what?" Eliza wondered. Rose didn't say anything, just kept watching the Daleks.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on the window sill in silence. He was thinking of ways to get out of this mess, when the Cyberman came up to him.

"You are proof." it told him.

"Of what?" the Doctor asked him.

"That emotions destroy you." the Cyberman responded with ease. All the time, they talked about emotions destroying people but it could also work the other way around.

"Yeah, I am." the Doctor agreed as he glanced to the side. "Mind you, I quite like hope, Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes." The Cyberman looked to where he was staring. A group of people dressed in head to toe black appeared out of thin air with guns in their hands. One of them shouted something and they all fired at the Cybermen, destroying them completely. The Doctor hid in the corner of Yvonne's office.

"Doctor - good to see you again." said a familiar voice. The man pulled off his helmet to reveal Jake.

"Jake?" he said in disbelief.

"The Cybermen came through from world to another - and so did we." Jake explained. The Doctor looked less than pleased at hearing this. "Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!" The Doctor used this time to look at them with his 3D glasses.

"You can't just- just- just hop from one world to another. You can't." The Doctor said to Jake.

"We just did." Jake held up a huge yellow button on the chain. "With these."

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology." The Doctor insisted.

"We got our own versions of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?" Jake asked.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted, but it was too late as he pressed the button, making them both hop across the universe. They reappeared in the room that looked the same but it was darker.

"Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control." Jake said.

"I've gotta get back. Eliza is in danger." he said urgently trying to appeal to Jake's feelings towards his friend. " And Rose and her mother." Pete walked in along with two soldiers.

"That'd be Jackie." Pete said. "My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor at least this time I know who you are."

"Right yes, fine, hooray. But I've gotta get back. Right now." The Doctor said running over to him.

"No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once." Pete said calmly. The Doctor glared at him, but he was silent. He looked to Jake who was standing to the side, watching him.

* * *

The Daleks were all crowded around the Genesis Ark, while Mickey, Rose, and Eliza stood off to the side where Mickey was showing them his yellow button.

"I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you two." Mickey said to the pair.

"You'd follow me anywhere." Rose said. "What did I do to you all those years ago?"

"I guess I'm just stupid." Mickey said, prompting Rose to squeeze his hand. Eliza could argue, seeing as he crossed universes to come back for Rose.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose told him, as Eliza nodded in agreement.

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey asked. Rose grinned at him.

"Oh, all right. Bravest human." Rose told him.

"Well, I can't understand why the Daleks need me." Eliza moved on. "I mean, I'm nothing to them. Never seen one before in my life."

"You could be…" Rose countered. "Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up and I've seen this happen before. The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that….I brought it back to life."

"Oh great." Eliza said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Rose said half-heartedly. "As the Doctor said….when you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this….um….background radiation. It's harmless, it's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply." Rose explained.

"I love it when you talk technical." Mickey looked at Rose.

"Shut up." Rose repeated. "If the Daleks have got something inside that thing that needs waking up….."

"They need you." Eliza finished.

"All of us have travelled in time - any one of us would do." Rose said.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked Rose but it was Dalek #1 who answered.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" Eliza inquired.

"The Time Lords." Dalek #1 said. "This is all that survives of their home world." Eliza felt something nagging her at the back of her head but couldn't remember what it was. "Inside is the future."

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was still in the parallel Torchwood, leaning against the white wall that let the Cybermen out in the other universe.

"When you left this world, you warned is there'd be more Cybermen." Pete said. "So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued." Jake continued. "Said they were living. We should help them."

"And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." Pete took over.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked.

"Three years ago." They all walked to the other side of the room.

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once." The Doctor realized.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff." Pete mentioned, as the Doctor remembered Mickey.

"Oh, where is Mickey-boy?" The Doctor asked.

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler." The Doctor turned to Jake who was off to the side, looking down at his weapon.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because Mickey wanted to go first, and it was better for some of us to stay here." Jake shrugged, though the Doctor knew he was lying. He stared at Jake until he relented. "I messed her up. _We _messed her up."

"What?" the Doctor asked, bemused. Jake sighed.

"The Preachers. When Ricky found her, she was vulnerable, lifeless, and scared." Jake said. "But we changed her. The first time we gave her a gun, she dropped it and walked away. After a few more times, she held the gun as if it was her life support. And the first time, we went out on a mission, she almost let the guy go, if it wasn't for me. Ricky tried to give her an earful but I told him to shut it and we became friends.

"And then after awhile, when she was out, she didn't hesitate. She never let her guard down, and she hid her emotions like she didn't have any. Eliza didn't trust anybody until one day, Ricky saved her life when she almost got caught, spying. So then, Eliza finally trusted him and the rest of us a bit more." The Doctor listened in silence and shock. So much she had, hidden and she never told anyone. Eliza kept it to herself and continued on like nothing was wrong.

"So that's why." The Doctor mused when Rose told him that Eliza didn't try to defend Toby when she thought he was good again.

"Yeah." Jake said lamely. He didn't know what he was talking about but he agreed. "I knew it was best for her when she left this place and went to join you."

"She's better now." the Doctor said, reassuring him. "Seeing as no weapons are my policy."

"It's the breach, isn't it?" Pete asked after a moment. The Doctor turned to look at him.

"I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere….."

"Daleks?"

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTHworlds will fall into the Void." The Doctor continued on, as if he wasn't interrupted.

"But you can stop it - the famous Doctor? You can seal the breach?" Pete asked hopefully.

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." The Doctor said.

"That's your problem." Pete argued. "I'm protecting this world, and this world only." The Doctor laughed quietly at this.

"Hm... Pete Tyler... I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone…There is a chance... back on my world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

"My wife died."

"Her husband died." the Doctor tried. "Good match."

"There's more important things at stake….Doctor…help us." Pete pleaded to the Doctor.

"What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Pete said confidently.

"Maybe that's all I need." he grinned. "Off we go, then!"

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Final stage of awakening." A Dalek said. Dalek #1 turned to face Rose, Eliza, and Mickey.

"Your handprint will open the Ark." Dalek #1 told them. Eliza scoffed, crossing her arms.

"We're not doing it." Eliza told them.

"Obey or the female and male will die," Dalek #1 said to her. Eliza glanced back at Rose and Mickey and moved to go to the Ark.

"Eliza, don't." Rose said.

"Place your hand upon the casket." the Dalek leader ordered her. Eliza fought back the urge to shudder.

"All right." she said bitingly. "I'll do it." she moved to place her hand but Rose stopped her before she could.

"No!" Rose shouted. "I'll do it." Eliza rushed back to Mickey who put an arm around her, while Rose made her way to it. "But first….if you um…escaped the Time War…don't you want to know what happened?"

"Place your hand-" it repeated.

"What happened to the emperor?" Rose continued. Eliza raised an eyebrow at Mickey who shook his head.

"The emperor survived." the Dalek said, sounding so sure.

"'Til he met me... 'cos if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." Rose smirked at the Daleks and laughed.

"You will be EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek said, sounding furious.

"Oh, hold on, wait a minute." the Doctor said from the doorway. Eliza swiveled around to see him and she shared a grin with Mickey and Rose.

"Alert, alert- you are the Doctor." The Doctor sauntered into the room, wearing his 3D glasses again.

"Sensors report he is unarmed." Dalek Thay reported.

"That's me. Always." the Doctor said lightly.

"Then you are powerless." Dalek #1 said, rather smug.

"Not me." he took off his glasses. "Never." he turned to Rose. "How are you?" Rose kept grinning at him.

"Oh, same old, you know." Rose said playfully.

"Good!" The Doctor turned to Eliza, his face not betraying what he learned about her. "And you?"

"Fine." Eliza shrugged, smiling at him. Her face, too, showed nothing over than relaxation.

"And Mickity-McMickey!" The Doctor and Mickey bashed fists. "Good to see ya!"

"And you, boss." Mickey returned.

"Social interaction will cease!" A Dalek interjected. Dalek #1 turned to the Doctor.

"How did you survive the Time War?" Dalek #1 asked the Doctor.

"By fighting. On the front line." Mickey started like he didn't know this before. "I was there at the fall of Aracadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot- ran away!" The Doctor said.

"We had to survive." Dalek #1 said.

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about YOU?" The Doctor wondered.

"Doctor, they've got names." Rose told him in a low voice. "And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they-"

"I am Dalek Thay." Dalek Thay introduced.

"Dalek Sek." Dalek Leader said.

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"So THAT'S it!" The Doctor said delighted. " At last…The Cult of Skaro! I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Eliza piped up, eyeing the Daleks, warily.

"A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names." the Doctor looked at them bitterly. "All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords." Mickey inputted. "They built it. What does it do?"

The Doctor glanced over at it. "I don't know. Never seen it before."

"But it's….Time Lord." Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets." the Doctor turned to the Daleks. "What is it? What have you done?"

"The Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sek said.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"They said one touch from a time traveller would wake it up." Eliza said. "I almost touched it."

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do." the Doctor said bitterly. "Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything…ever…from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

"The Doctor will not." the Doctor retorted, laughing a bit.

"You have no way of resisting."Dalek Sek told him.

"Well….you got me there." the Doctor said. "Although…there is always this." he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"A sonic probe?"

"That's 'screwdriver.' " Eliza corrected. The Doctor shot her a small smile to which she returned.

"It is harmless." Dalek Sek said scornfully.

"Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim." the Doctor said, building up to something. "But I'll tell you what it does do - it is very good at opening doors." with that, he used his screwdriver to open the door, as it exploded inwardly. Jake, his men and a few Cybermen were there and immediately fired their weapons on the Daleks. Eliza's heart leapt to her throat as the Cybermen and the Daleks yelled at each other. She ducked as a nearby Cybermen almost shot at her.

"Eliza!" Rose shouted, as she made her way to the doorway. Eliza slowly made her way to the door and saw there was Rose, the Doctor and not really surprising: Pete.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose shouted to Mickey who was still in the middle of the fight. Jake managed to reach the doorway as the Cybermen were deleted but Mickey tripped and placed his hand on the Ark to keep from falling. Mickey reached the door, and winced at the pain.

"Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!" The Doctor ordered. Eliza felt immense relief at not having to say anything just yet.

"I just fell!" Mickey said as they ran. "I didn't mean it!"

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favor!" He kissed the top of Mickey's head. "Now, run!"

"So you do know what it is?" Eliza asked him.

"Oh, I'll get to you in a minute." The Doctor replied, referring to what he knew about her, to which she realized.

Jackie was running down the corridor, when she bumped into Cybermen.

"You will be upgraded." the Cyberman said to her. Jackie whimpered pathetically as she backed up.

"No, but you can't! Please-" The Cybermen were shot from behind. As they fell to the floor, she saw that is was Pete who shot them. The Doctor, Eliza, and most importantly Rose were behind him.

"Pete!" Rose's hand flew to her mouth, surprised. Eliza sent her a sympathetic glance but said nothing as Jake caught up to her. Eliza's heart rate picked up but no one noticed.

"Hello, Lizzy." Jake said lowly to her. Eliza looked over to the Doctor but he didn't seem to notice.

"Jake." she said cordially. Eliza thought that time was it. One kiss on the cheek, a hug, some friendly words in hurting, and that was it. She never had to look back. But it was clear the past came to bite her. In the background, Jackie was complaining about the ghosts.

"It's been…..a long time." Jake said, awkwardly.

"Has it? I really haven't noticed." Eliza said lightheartedly. "Time just sort of…slips by."

"For me, it's been three years." Jake told her, and she was a bit shocked. "Three years since I last saw you. And every time, my mind wandered to you….I've always wanted to say-"

"Don't." Eliza insisted, but Jake didn't let go of it.

"I'm sorry." Jake told her, as tears sprang to her eyes. She spent two years with them, and she changed so much. Eliza was determined to change back, so she could feel the same compassion, Rose felt for Toby, or the Doctor for Chloe. And Elton, because she heard all about him.

"It's fine, Jake." Eliza told him. And honestly? It was. Maybe it was unintentional but she was making adjustments now, and that was what mattered. She had to thank the Doctor for that lesson. Jake gave her a smile and she slowly returned it before turning back to see Jackie and Peter talking.

"…it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich." Peter was saying to Jackie.

"I don't care about that." Jackie paused for a moment. "How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that. How very?" Eliza grinned a bit, as Peter laughed. Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor smiled.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're….you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both….." Jackie nodded, understanding.

"You know, it's just sort of….oh come here." They ran to meet halfway as Jackie started to cry. Despite all the mean remarks and looks, Eliza felt happy for her. Peter picked her up from the ground in a hug.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor opened the door where the Cybermen and Daleks were fighting. He looked in, waiting for the right moment. When it did arise, he ran into the room, as Rose held Eliza's arm tightly in her hand.

"Ouch." Eliza said, trying to let go, but Rose wouldn't budge. Rose squeezed tighter, every time he almost got hit by a beam. The Doctor picked up four magna clamps, two in each hand, sometimes using them to deflect the rays. He started to make his way back to the door when he tripped over a Cyberman's dead body.

"Come on, please." Rose repeated in whispers. The Doctor made his way to the door, and made it, as Eliza went to close it, if just for an excuse to pull away from Rose.

"Hold on, open it again." the Doctor said, dropping the magna clamps on the floor.

"What?" Eliza said incredulously. The Doctor gave her a look to which she relented.

"Fine."

"Override roof mechanism." Dalek Sek was saying. The Doctor put on his 3D glasses on again and watched them. "El-ev-ate."

"What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?" Rose asked, watching them.

"Time Lord science - what Time Lord science?" the Doctor asked. "What is it?" He went back to pick up the magna clamps, dumping a pair on Eliza unceremoniously, to which she almost fell but managed to hold them. Rose closed the door. He ran back down the corridor with Rose right behind him.

"Any help?" Rose shouted behind her, but Eliza caught up and surpassed Rose.

"No thanks." Eliza smirked at her.

"We've gotta see what it's doing." the Doctor shouted. "We've gotta get back up. Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all." Jackie said. Jake peeked out his head from the elevator.

"We could always take the lift…." Eliza grinned at him, looking down at the magna clamps.

"Fantastic." she blurted without even realizing. Rose's eyes widened, glancing over at the Doctor but he didn't seem to catch that one. They all piled into the elevator and waited as it went up. As soon as it dinged, the Doctor rushed to the windows, dumping the magna clamps as he went. Eliza placed hers on a desk facing the white wall. As the Genesis Ark spun, Daleks came out of it, multiplying. The Doctor watched on in horror.

"Time Lord science…it's bigger on the inside." the Doctor realized.

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

"It's a prison ship." the Doctor explained. Rose watched on as well, Eliza hanging around in the background.

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked.

"Millions."

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn." Pete said walking away from the window. "There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." he handed her one of the yellow buttons.

"But they're destroying the city!" Jackie argued.

"I'd forgotten you could argue." Pete told her fondly, as he put the chain around her neck himself. "It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm ready." the Doctor said gleefully. "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." he dashed to a nearby computer. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." a computer announced.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen-?" Rose said as the Doctor stood.

"They're part of the problem. And that makes them part of the solution." the Doctor said cheerfully. "Oh yes!" Rose laughed nervously, glancing at Eliza who was massaging her arm. " Well isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"Oh good." Eliza said, letting go of her arm. "We're allowed to ask. What is it with the glasses?"

"I can SEE!That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here!And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He shoved the glasses on Rose's face. "I've been through it. Do you see?" he moved around so Rose could see. She saw as he was surrounded by floating green and red particles. She reached out to try and touch them.

"Reboot in three minutes." the computer announced.

"Void stuff." the Doctor explained.

"Like um…background radiation!" Rose said.

" That's it." the Doctor said. "Look at the others." Rose turned to see Jake, Mickey, Jackie, Eliza, and Pete. Jackie was the only one who didn't have anything surrounding her.

"The only one who hasn't been through the Void- your mother. First time she's looked normal in her life." the Doctor said as Rose laughed.

"Hold on, what about Eliza?" she asked. "She has more than the rest." The Doctor looked over at Eliza who widened in her eyes.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, bemused.

"The Void-" Rose started but the Doctor stopped her by placing his hand on her arm and shaking his head. Rose raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything and continued on.

"The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"PULLING them all in." Rose said.

"Pulling them all in." the Doctor repeated, happily.

"Sorry…what's- what's the Void?"Mickey asked them.

"The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell.' " The Doctor explained. Mickey put his chain around his neck.

"So….you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." he turned to Jake. "Man, I told you he was good."

"But it's…like you said. We've all got Void Stuff. Me too, cos we went to that parallel world." she flexed her fingers, watching the particles. Rose pulled off the glasses, handing them back. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've gotta go." the Doctor said. Eliza froze in her place. Rose stared at him, as the computer announced two minutes. "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World.' I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." Rose started to realize.

"But you stay on this side….?" Rose wondered.

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey told the Doctor. The Doctor stared at Rose before going over and picking up the magna clamps.

"That's why….I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life." the Doctor told her.

"I'm supposed to go." Rose realized.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off." Rose said, hinting at something.

"Yeah." the Doctor repeated. He moved off to another computer to check on something.

"Forever." Rose laughed like she didn't really believe it. "That's not gonna happen." A crash from the outside shook the building, prompting Pete into action.

"We haven't got time to argue, the plan works, we go in. You too. All of us." Pete said, glancing around at Eliza who widened her eyes and looked to the Doctor. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't go back! That wasn't the world she belonged in. Some are lucky to get away so why should Eliza have to go back? She saw in the corner of her eye, the Doctor was watching Rose argue with her mother telling her how he was all alone. He silently and quietly walked towards her.

"But not anymore." Rose said. "'Cos now he's got me." And with that, he looped the chain around her neck. "What're you-?" Pete quickly pressed the button, and they disappeared. Eliza was the last one left. She backed up towards the office doors of Yvonne's seeing the last yellow button in his hand.

"No, I can't go back!" she pleaded with him. But he dropped it on a nearby desk and walked slowly towards her.

"You're not going back." the Doctor assured her. Eliza looked confused for a moment before she remembered earlier.

"Oh my god….." Eliza realized. "He told you _everything_." The Doctor nodded as confirmation but she didn't need it. She laughed almost hysterically. "I'll kill him."

"Don't." the Doctor said. "He just wanted to help."

"Well then, I guess I should thank him then?" Eliza said sarcastically. "Let _Jake_ tell you _my_ life story."

"I haven't got time for the arguments, Eliza. Unless you wanna go back?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows but Eliza shook her head.

"What do I do?" Eliza asked him.

"Look for the on switch." the Doctor motioned to the other computers, as Eliza hurried to them. After a moment of silence, Rose reappeared.

"I think this is the on switch…." Rose said from behind Eliza. Eliza jumped as the Doctor was startled. He moved away from the computer, to grab Rose's shoulders.

"Once the breach collapse, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" The Doctor tried to make her understand. Rose glanced over to Eliza and back to the Doctor.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you." Rose said her voice trembling. Eliza tilted her head and looked at the woman. They obviously had a connection but he had to be someone very important for her to give up her family. Eliza wouldn't know what to do in her place. "So what can I do to help?"

"Systems rebooted. Open access." Eliza turned back to the monitors as the Doctor and Rose had a staring contest.

"Those co-ordinates, set them all at six." the Doctor commanded. "And hurry up." Rose hurried to do what she was told.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." Eliza told the Doctor. The Doctor came over to look.

"How many floors down?" the Doctor asked.

"Only one." Eliza checked, a hint of fear in her tone. The screen in front of her showed the Cybermen marching up the floors. The Doctor went back to the laptop and typed some command into it.

"Levers operational." the computer announced, making the Doctor grin.

"Done." Rose said to the Doctor, but not going near him. "What else?" The Doctor picked up one of the magna clamps on Adeola's old desk and dropped into Rose's arms.

"Didn't think you'd be here, so you'll have to share with Eliza." the Doctor said, pointing over to the wall next to a lever. "Attach it to the wall, and then press the red button." Eliza and Rose went to one side while the Doctor went to the other. They did as they were told, pressing the red button. Rose was next to the lever with Eliza right beside her.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" The Doctor asked them.

"No." Eliza said but still got into position.

"But they are." Rose said, looking out the window to the Daleks.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor said, pushing the lever up on his side. Rose quickly pushed hers up and ran to get her magna clamp.

"Online." the computer stated as the room was filled with the bright white light again. This time there was wind, as the Daleks smashed through the glass as they got sucked into the Void.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" the Doctor cheered through the wind. Rose smiled across the room to the Doctor, holding on. Then, there was a small explosion from the lever on Rose's side and their smiles faded.

"Offline."

"Turn it on!" Eliza shouted, gripping her magna clamp tighter. Rose reached for the lever while trying to hold on but she missed the lever by inched. She strained to reach it until she fell onto the lever. The Doctor watched, helpless. Eliza struggled to grab onto Rose's to help her out.

"I've gotta get it upright!" and she did, groaning with the effort it took. But now she only had the lever to hold on to.

"Online and locked." the computer announced.

"Rose!" Eliza shouted, watching the Doctor's expression. "Grab on!" she let go of one hand for Rose to grab. Rose tried and eventually managed it.

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor was shouting at her. But then, Rose looked into Eliza's eyes and saw something she would never talk about. She almost let go but then seemed to reach a conclusion of sorts.

"Take care of him." Rose pleaded with Eliza before letting go and pushing Eliza's hand away. Eliza screamed as she was sucked in. But she was stopped when Pete appeared at the right moment and caught her just in time. Rose looked over to the Doctor one last time before disappearing as Pete pressed the button again. The wind eventually died down as the last Cybermen flew through it. And suddenly, it closed, finished. The Doctor immediately dropped from his magna clamp and slowly walked to the wall on his side. He laid one palm against it, and then put his head on the wall. Eliza let go of hers, as well but didn't go to him. She only watched as he mourned. After a few moments he slid it down and let his hand fall to his side. He turned from the wall, and walked away with Eliza keeping her distance behind him, unsure what to say.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Eliza was reading in the TARDIS library, when the Doctor came through the intercom suddenly.

"I've got it." He said. Eliza knew he was talking about his plans to say had mentioned a supernova and a little gap left of the universes, but she didn't press him for anything else. They had kept to themselves, so while the Doctor searched, Eliza read half of the library. "But I need your help." Eliza immediately jumped up, placing the book down in her favorite seat. She was all for helping him, feeling guilty as if it was her fault, that Rose let go. But it wasn't, seeing as Rose had let go. She had seen something in Eliza's eyes and made up her mind. Eliza didn't know what it was but she was going to find out.

As she walked down the corridor, leading into the control room, Eliza remembered the look on the Doctor's face as they parted ways when Eliza went to the library. It was like, he had already placed all the blame on her. She reached the console, as the Doctor motioned her over.

"What do you need?" Eliza asked him.

"Stand here, and press this if the projection is translucent." he said gesturing to a button near the monitor. "And here is the time remaining left that we can talk." The time left took up the monitor as she nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" Eliza asked the Doctor. He turned to face her.

"I'm going to say goodbye." he said before closing his eyes, focused.

"Doctor, I'm-" but she was interrupted when she saw the Doctor looking into a beach with Rose ahead.

"Where are you?" Rose asked him.

"Inside the TARDIS." the Doctor replied. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova." he laughed softly. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost." Rose told him. The Doctor turned pointedly to Eliza.

"Eliza?" her head snapped up and she quickly pressed the button and turned back to make sure it was good enough.

"Oh, Eliza's there?" Rose sounded a bit pleased.

"Yup." the Doctor said. Rose's eyes searched for Eliza but couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned back and beckoned Eliza over. She moved into the projection, and waved.

"Hello, Rose." she quietly greeted her friend.

"Eliza." Rose was going to say something but rose her eyebrows at the Doctor. He seemed to get the hint and moved away. "Did you tell him, yet?"

"No." Eliza sighed. "Why, Rose?"

"Because…"Rose said secretively. "You're gonna figure it out. I know you will. But promise me….take care of him."

Eliza nodded. "I promise." she held her pinky out but dropped it when she remembered. "I'll let you two catch up. Goodbye Rose."

"It was almost like...it was meant to be." Rose called after her. Eliza turned around and smiled genuinely at her, as Rose returned it. "Goodbye Eliza." Eliza nodded.

She walked away and the Doctor returned.

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked the Doctor, her voice trembling.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." The Doctor explained. Rose gave him a look.

"So?" she said half seriously. The Doctor grinned at her and they watched each other for a few seconds.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" the Doctor asked her. Rose looked around.

"We're in Norway." Rose responded.

"Norway. Right." the Doctor said.

"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden.' " Rose told the Doctor whose eyes widened.

"Dalek?"

"Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'. " Rose explained. "This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay.'"

The Doctor and Rose laughed, an inside joke. "How long have we got?"

"Two minutes." Eliza checked the monitor to be sure. "Just about…."

"I can't think of what to say!" Rose almost laughed, the Doctor joining. He looked around and spotted Mickey, Pete, and Jackie.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey then?"

"There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey….and the baby." Eliza's mouth dropped open in surprise and turned around to check Rose's stomach.

"You're not….?"

"No." Rose laughed. "It's mum." The Doctor laughed it off as well, and looked over at Jackie. "She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you….?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, good for you." the Doctor nodded.

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business." Rose started to tear up again. "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth." The Doctor said proudly. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I gonna see you again?" Rose cried.

"You can't."

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. And I've got Eliza." he said looking over to the brunette. "Same old life. Last of the Time Lords." Rose stared at him, tears falling.

"I lo-" Rose tried but stopped her self and took a moment to get herself together. "I love you."

"Quite right, too." the Doctor smiled softly at her. Eliza held her breath, walking away from the monitor to give them some space. "And I suppose….if it's one last chance to say it…." he paused for a moment to look into Rose's eyes. Eliza turned away. "Rose Tyler-" But the projection faded, and Rose was gone. Forever.

The Doctor stood there, his eyes filled with tears that were spilling down his cheeks. Eliza turned back to face him, unsure what to say again.

"Doctor…."Eliza trailed off, as he ignored her and pushing a few buttons and pulling levers without feeling. "Doctor." she said more strongly. He looked up at her and gave her an inquisitive look. Eliza moved forward and hugged him. He didn't hug back for a moment but then he did, his tears falling again, with his eyes closed. Eliza opened her eyes and pulled away from the Doctor, shocked.

There, by the door, was a bride.

"What?" she asked bemused. The Doctor turned to see what it was. The bride turned around to face them as she yelped in surprise.

"What?" the Doctor said, even more confused.

"Who are you?"

"But-" the Doctor looked around for an answer.

"Where am I?"

"What?" the Doctor repeated.

"What the hell is this place?" the bride yelled even louder, glaring at the Doctor and Eliza. The duo turned to face each other.

"WHAT?" they shouted together.

* * *

**Oh, how very sad. I felt really really really x10 bad for the Doctor here. But now, we're continuing on to the next story that will be called: Star Clusters. **

**How is that for scientific stuff?**

**So pretty please review. Bye guys. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, just wanted to notify all of you that the next story is up! It's called Star Clusters, continuing on from the last chapter! So go on and read it. You know you want to.**

**Roses4TheDoctor**


End file.
